THE PHANTOM
by GreekMythFan7
Summary: Erik/OC then not really, then back to Erik/OC. Part one of a siries. What I think should happen after the Final lair scene in the 2004 movie. Reviews are highly appreciated. Not a good summurary but most find this story good
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining

Chapter 1

****Erik's POV****

It had been about a year since that fateful night. Oh how I remember it well, even though it was just a night out of the many of when my heart had been broken by Miss Christine Daae. It seems like it was almost yesterday that I was forced to flee the place that I called home, but since then I have returned to my lair, surprisingly when they raided my home only one thing had been taken; my music box. While I was in hiding I have become a legend with few believing in my actual existence, pathetic really I mean they all saw me, they all heard me and within a year they forget about me, though that is lucky considering that they didn't destroy my home nor do they have cops patrolling my little corner of the world.

I had just woken up for the day, it may not seem like it but I do take pride in my appearance; hence why I hide my horrible ugly face from the world, that and well my face is a bit of a safety hazard. For some reason that day I had an urge to go outside and walk around in the sunshine, so I stood there at one of my newly replaced mirror adjusting my wig and putting on my favorite white mask.

"Well that's as good as it's going to get. Guess I am off." I said as I walked from the mirror to my beloved organ, lifting the bench seat I grabbed my pouch of coins, never know might need to buy paper, ink, food, candles, mask supplies (No I didn't steal the money, you would be amazed on how much money people drop….what I have to get my money somehow, god knows I don't get my 20,000 francs a month anymore) then I headed off to my boat, which I had retrieved soon after returning to the underground. I guided the boat to an exit that lead to the surface.

It was a partly cloudy day with the sun breaking through the clouds; a fresh dusting of snow covered the streets, the sense of the past holiday cheer still hung in the air. The streets of the city were quite easy for me to just melt into; I just kept my head down and kept walking making no human contact what so ever. Though given the fact that there was ice on the ground, I should have really well paid attention to my surroundings rather than my feet that day.

After about maybe about two hours of wandering around I decided to go back to my lair. As I stated before I really should have been paying attention to my surroundings that day, for the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a young woman of about 20 years of age on top of me. First thing I did was to make sure my mask was still on, thank god it still was, second was to get out from under this woman and help her up from the ground.

"I am so sorry sir, it's just that the ice," she said as I grabbed her hand and started pull her up from the ground.

"It's ok, as long as you're not hurt," I said I messed up on that last word so it basically sounded like hurrrrrtttt. For you see this lady was gorgeous, even more gorgeous than my Christine, was that even possible? Actually as I looked into her eyes I felt some of my feelings for Christine seemed to melt away, also I could see in her eyes that she felt something to, or at least I thought I did…I have been wrong on that before.

"My name's Erik," I said, introductions are important I was going to at least tell this young lady my name…this time.

"I'm Evangeline."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Evangeline

**A/N Some of these Chapters are very long some are short some are in between it all depends really. Anyway here's Evangeline, our dear old phantoms new love interest/obsession. SHE IS NOT A MARY-SUE! As you will see as the story goes on. Thanks to SerengetiRose for reviewing the first chapter, glad I got you interested and hope you enjoy the story. I don't know why I have to put this but I do not own POTO. End A/N.**

Chapter 2

****Evangeline's POV****

I don't know what came over me, one minute I am walking around the city next thing I knew I was on the ground being helped up by a man in a white mask that covered the upper right hand corner of his face. I felt as though a million butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. His black gloved hands were warm in mine only increasing the butterflies. The part of his face that I could see was handsome, his discolored eyes seemed to stare into my very soul and they made me want to follow him anywhere. His voice was hypnotizing. I felt something towards him, maybe it was fear I mean he was wearing a mask that can't be a good thing.

"Evangeline!" I heard from behind me. My briefly turned my attention from Erik to see who called me. It was my father and standing next to him was an old family friend named Louis Boutcher.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I said, turning to leave but Erik would let go of my hands, instead he held firm pulling me in close.

"Meet me near the Opera Popularie, tomorrow afternoon," he whispered in my ear, then took my hand and kissed it, only then did he let go of me.

As I walked over to Louis and my father, I looked behind me to see Erik one last time before I saw him again tomorrow.

****Erik's POV****

You know I give myself some credit there; I didn't have to kidnap Evangeline for her to have feelings for me, she just seemed to be naturally attracted to me, then again last time I thought that about someone I was wrong. As she walked away I felt my heart dropped though, what if she didn't come tomorrow, what if it was going to be another Christine incident, I blocked that thought from my mind it was not going to happen that way, not this time.

As soon as she was out of my sight I quickly returned to my lair. First thing I did was take all pictures that I had drawn of Christine and put them away in a hiding place. Second was go over to the wax mannequin of Christine and recreate it, I changed its entire appearance from Christine's to Evangeline's, obsession would work this time. After I had finished doing that I pulled down the curtains, hiding it. Finally I did what I always did when I need to pass the time, I played my organ.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lair

**A/N Hello everyone again. Thank you to LadyCavalier for reviewing bother Chapter 1 and 2. To slightly answer your questions yes Evangeline is slightly based on myself which is why she is not a Mary-Sue as shown by this chapter, later you shall see how she reacts to Erik and his beloved Erikness. As to your statements well it might end well. Glad you like Evangeline. End A/N**

Chapter 3

****Erik's POV****

I stepped out of the shadows to the street must have been a new record for me two days out in the open, with luck I would woo the young lady soon enough convincing her to spend as much time in the darkness so that I would rarely have to go outside. Right outside of the main staircase entrance of the opera house stood Evangeline her head was turned away until I was only just a few feet away. As I approached her mouth curved into a smile her cheeks turning a slight pink, though that may have been from the cold.

I took her hand in mine and kissed it, "Hello Evangeline,"

"Hello Erik," she said. It was nice to be addressed by a young lady by my name, not by calling me Phantom, or Angel of Music (though that was nice to be called that), or monster, not even by Opera Ghost, but Erik one of the few nice things I had ever gotten, after all it does mean king so I guess when someone calls me that I believe that even for a second they are calling me their king. I had learned from my experiences with Christine that I shouldn't assume that she loved me just because I had feelings for her, though in my defense Christine was sending me mixed signals. So I sat with Evangeline on one of the stair wells and just talked to her. Before long it had started to snow.

"Well that's a shame," I said removing my cape and placing it around Evangeline's shoulders, better for me to catch a cold then her. An idea then came across my mind, I'll take her to my home, yes I did that last time I like a young lady and it didn't work but this time it was going to be different I could feel it, I would ensure that the end result would be different. I leaned in close and whispered "Follow me."

She nodded warily in agreement, oh yet another maiden fallen for my signature follow me gesture; I took her hand and lead her to an entrance of my lair. I open the door and lead her inside, removing my cape from her shoulders and putting it back on. I slowly lead her down wards, as we descended she tightened her grip, I couldn't tell whether she was scared or awed.

****Evangeline's POV****

I don't know what I was thinking, I barely knew Erik and I was following down to who knows where. He led me down further until we had reached an underground river, on which was a boat. Erik had me go on first he then boarded and start to guide the boat forward. I stood next to him having my hands on Erik's shoulders, I still don't recall whether it was in a protective manor or because I was completely enamored, it was probably a little bit of both. Erik seemed to enjoy just my touch upon his person. The waterway itself was pleasant, but the gargoyles here and there well they were creepy. After who knows how long, we had reached this place, I don't know what to call it actually, the one word that came to mind at that moment, cave.

Erik guided the boat over to the main area of the cave, and got off the boat then helping me on to the main surface. You know I have never considered myself a klutz but now I must have become one, because as Erik helped out of the boat I slipped falling backwards into the water.

"Are you going to fall every time I see you," joked Erik as he carried me out from the water, he seemed to enjoy carrying me a bit too much.

"I am not doing it on purpose," I replied. Erik carried me to a bed in a separate room he then took out an extra dress for me to put on to get me out of my wet clothes. "Where did you get that?"

"Uh the Opera house, upstairs, an old production, they were getting rid of it," Erik explained. He then left the room pulling down a curtain to give me some privacy as I changed. A few minutes later I emerged from the room, to find Erik sitting at an organ playing a simple melody. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the bench

We sat there together on the bench talking as he played the organ, eventually I leaned my still wet head against him. As soon as I did Erik stopped playing, and looked at me. Next thing I knew I was being kissed, which at first put at a sense of shock, I raised my hand to slap him, how dare he be so forward. But as his lips remained against mine, something stirred inside me. I have read stories about people who fell in love with hours or days of knowing each other, but I never imagined that it would happen to me, but it did, I could only hope that this would have a happier ending.

****Erik's and Evangeline's POV****

We stared into each other's eyes and saw that we felt the same thing, so it was not surprising when we just uttered to each other "I love you"


	4. Chapter 4: Being Watched

Chapter 4

****Erik's POV****

As soon as I heard those three words it took all my strength and brain power not to rip off my mask showing her my face (and thank god she didn't take it off, like a certain someone who's name I temporarily forgot) and not to propose right then a there (learned my lesson with that). Instead I just leaned in for another kiss, then wrapped my arm around her and with my other hand started to play the organ.

Evangeline once again leaned her head against me. But the time seemed to past way too fast, for soon hours had gone past I had to get Evangeline home. I got her into the boat, went back to get her now dry clothes, then got back into the boat.

We quietly exited the underground to the world above; I held her hand as we walked in the streets. Her home was only a street from the Opera house, how convenient; I led her to her door. It was as I was about to kiss her good bye when I felt as though we were being watched; I would know this feeling I give it to people all the time. Evangeline must have felt it too for her eyes moved from me to behind me. I reached into my cape and pulled out a red rose wrapped in a black ribbon handing it to her as I protectively pulled her in.

"Same time, tomorrow?" I asked. Instead of answering me right away she kissed me, lightly on the cheek. "I'll take this as a yes." She walked into her home and I turned to leave, well leave her door step. For the next few minutes I searched for the person who gave us that feeling of being watched, only one person was going to be allowed to stalk Evangeline and that's me. But there was no one, at least now there wasn't anyone around now. After that bit of my protectiveness I snuck down back into my home.

**A/N Does this count as fluff? One of the shorter Chapters. Oh Well…..Anyway warning to you all music from ALW's musical shall be used in this, (Starting next Chapter, care to guess which song shall be used)**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking and Entering

****Erik's POV****

Five months of pure utter happiness more than I had in over a year, in that time my love for Evangeline had only strengthened. Sure it had come on with in less than a day of knowing her, just like most of my feelings for women, but after five months I had even more reason to be in love with her and hopefully she had more reasons why she loved me now, then again as long as I have my mask on and she doesn't realize that I have killed people we could have a what I find to be the perfect relationship. Which makes me wonder it took me less than a day to win Evangeline's heart and was able to keep it for five months yet with Christine I spent nearly a decade trying to get her heart and failed, what did I do wrong?

What was even better about Evangeline was that she was talented in the arts. She played the piano, had a naturally beautiful singing voice, not good enough to perform on stage but good enough for me to just want to hear it, and she could draw in amazing detail, not exaggerating you should see some of her sketches most of them looked almost like photographs.

Summer was on the horizon, we were sitting on a bench in the park as the sun started to go down. I was watching Evangeline as she drew some thing on her sketch pad; she refused to show me what she was drawing until she was done. Evangeline's feelings towards her drawings were like mine towards my music protective. She barely let anyone see them, I was one of the few people she allowed to see them.

"Oh come on Evangeline, aren't you done yet?" I asked, trying to look over her sketch pad only to fail, getting hit playfully on the head.

"You know the deal Erik; you can see it when it's done," she said, "Ok now I am done. But before I show it, I need to ask you something."

"Depends on the request," I said trying my best to cover my nervousness. Dear god I should have known it would come to this. She was going to ask to see what's under my mask. Any feelings Evangeline had for me would disappear as soon as she saw my full face, it was going to be a Christine all over again. I braced myself for the question.

"I was wondering if you want to come to my family's estate for a week," she asked. A sense of relief came over me, and then came back. Leave the city, for a week? The last time I left the city it didn't really work out in my favor and that was only for a few hours. The time before that it didn't turn out so bad, that time I had left the country, then again there was the Shah incident, but wait why would Evangeline's parents try to kill me?

Moments of careful consideration passed before I answered. "Sure, sounds pleasurable" Evangeline then showed me her drawing. As I saw it my heart sank, it was a picture me but yet not me. The drawing was of me but with a full face with no disfigurement, a face that I only could wish to have.

"It is just what I imagine you look like under your mask," said Evangeline. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she was wrong, nor was I willing to show her the truth.

"It's amazing, so life like," I said. Pecking her on the cheek, then going down her chin and neck stopping in the spot where her neck met her shoulders and began to suck on it. As I sucked on it, Evangeline made a noise of pleasure, making me remember my morals and I stopped. I got up from the bench and she followed I put my arm around her waist begin our walk back to her house.

The sun set below the horizon as we walked to Evangeline's home. As soon as she got inside her home, I turned to go home myself and pack for the journey to Evangeline's parents home, but then I heard a crash from the alley way. I rushed over just in time to see someone running off, whoever that person was I knew that he was the one that had been following Evangeline and I for five months, that's it that's just it. I knew what I had to do; it was once again to be my over protective, obsessive self.

****Evangeline's POV****

I had been home for about an hour and a half, I was sitting at my mirror brushing out my hair and getting ready for bed. All of a sudden I heard a sound come from my window, I tightly griped the brush in my hand ready to use it as a weapon if needed, I turned and all most had a heart attack. Walking into my room from the window was Erik, he seemed as though he had broke into places many times as though he did it on holidays.

"Erik? What are you doing, climbing in through my window?" I said, still clutching the brush ready to attack him with it, don't get me wrong I love him, but climbing into my room through a window at night was just a bit creepy.

"Oh I am here for three reasons. First is to protect you, second is to tell you that I am doing it because I love you, and third is to sing this song with you." explained Erik as he put down a bag he had over his shoulder and pulled out a piece of music from a satchel he pulled out from his cape.

"Three questions. Protect me from what? What Song, and why? WHY DID YOU CLIMB THROUGH MY WINDOW?"I asked pulling on a robe with my open hand, I trust Erik but I don't trust him that much.

"You know how for the past five months we been getting that being followed feeling (I nodded), well after I took you home earlier I saw someone running away from this place, I can only assume it is the one who has been stalking us, so I'm protecting you from that. I climbed through the window because; um well don't have a reason for that, suppose it would have been easier to use the door, actually be glad I used the window there is another way I found out to get in here. The song is one that well I heard awhile ago and I just put it down and well I just want to hear it be sung with me by someone who loves me," said Erik his voice sounded in his last sentence as though that moment in time was a painful memory. He then gave me a look; it was a look of almost begging.

"Fine, I'll sing it. But since obviously you won't leave you can sleep on the window seat." I said pointing to the seat that moments ago he had been standing on, placing the brush on my bed side table, if he was lying to me and was here for other reasons I would defend myself with my fists, I grew up with three older brothers I needed to know how to defend myself. Erik then gave a face of triumph. "Oh don't you think that you won this Erik," washing his smug look from his face.

I walked over to the window seat and sat next to Erik who put the music in between us, he started the song off.

_Erik: No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you._

_Evangeline: Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you, now and always. Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you._

_Erik: Let me be your shelter let me be your light. You're safe no one will find you your fears are far behind you_

_Evangeline: All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me to me and to hide me_

_Erik: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, Evangeline that's all I ask of you._

_Evangeline: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you_

_Both: Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

_Evangeline: Say you love me_

_Erik: You know I do_

_Both: Love me that's all I ask of you _

I know its mean to say about someone I love, but curse Erik and his choice of music. The song was beautiful where ever he had heard it before must have been magical to inspire such a song; I couldn't imagine why when he said it he sounded as though a dagger had been driven through his heart. All anger I felt against him for breaking into my house, seemed to melt away.

****Erik's POV****

Well who knew this song does work in winning a lady's heart. If I didn't hate the Viscount de Chagny with an utter passionate fire that could set hell itself ablaze, I would go find him and thank him for originally singing the song with Christine.

What was even better Evangeline no longer seemed as mad at me as she had been moments ago, so I slowly moved in for what I loved to get from her, and I got it too, a kiss, like kisses from an angel. Then I remembered that there was still a verse of the song left, I indicated it on the music and we continued.

_Both: Any where you go let me go too, Love me that's all I ask of you_

"See you in the morning Erik," said Evangeline as she got up and got me a blanket from the closet, handing it to me. As Evangeline walked to her bed, I threw the blanket onto the window seat and raced over to Evangeline spinning her around her around. Pulling her in close I took her mouth to mine kissing her with such passion. It was as if my mind had turned off as though only one emotion at this moment mattered.

I felt myself start to rub up against her, I wanted her I needed her. Instinct took over, my lips backed away from her lips and I forced her on top of her bed. I climbed up on to her bed balancing myself on top of her my lips found their way back to Evangeline's.

**REVIEWS PLEASE, No one ever reviews this fanfic (except for those 3 ppl) I want feedback it keeps me going.**

**A/N: Well here's chapter 5 and it's the longest one so far. Hehehe, Evangeline was going to beat Erik up with a hair brush. See if a man in a mask breaks into her room she reacts in not a OMG, I am going to put a stupid look on my face and not react in a reasonable. But, poor Erik just another dagger in the heart when it comes to that picture. I wish I was Evangeline, I mean really it is Erik. But wait Erik morals, morals! Get a hold of yourself! The song used was 'ALL I ASK OF YOU'. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. End of A/N**


	6. Chapter 6: Visit to Bernard Estate

****Erik's POV****

At first she fought my advancement, I myself was not even trying to stop myself. Soon Evangeline stopped fighting my advancement and started to give in, but she didn't seem to like that she was giving in. A voice from inside my head was telling me to stop, however an even louder voice shouted over that one telling me to go on.

As Evangeline removed my waistcoat and ascot, I began to regain control of my body, by the time I had removed my shirt my brain had fully kicked back into gear. Her hands moved up my bare chest finding their way to my face, fingers inches away from my mask any closer they would be able to rip it off.

"No, No, NO!" I shouted jumping myself off of Evangeline, who gave a look of thanks. She must have known that I wasn't in charge of my body through out those minutes, but the way she had started to act herself made me think that she herself was losing control.

My sweet Evangeline was still pure. I quickly walked to the window seat, leaving my removed shirt on the ground. Sitting on the seat I couldn't bear to look at her, or even think of her, it only made me want to rush back to her, forget the fact that she would remove my mask, and make love to her. I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled the blanket on top of me hiding my eyes from the look of my sweet.

After several minutes I looked out from under the blanket to see Evangeline sleeping soundly. It was so calming and peaceful to me to see her like that; it was then that I decided what I must do. I would soon make her mine so that I could be with her and with that thought I myself fell asleep.

****Evangeline's POV****

I awoke with a start; I had totally forgotten that Erik had slept on the window seat. He was already awake, he was still shirtless. Erik was thin yet muscular, I hadn't noticed the night before but his torso was covered in faint scars.

He was just staring at me as though he had been all night, for all I knew he did spend all night staring at me, thinking of ways to ease his lust, the thought of him doing that sent a shiver up my spine. I remembered how last night he had almost forced himself upon me. Another shiver crawled up my spine, I had allowed him to almost take me like that, I wanted him to take me. I wanted to know him in that way so badly but not now not until we had been wed, and who knew when that would happen or if that would happen. "Oh Erik your awake, how long have you been up?"

"A while, I don't really need sleep an hour or two of sleep and I'm fine," said Erik.

"Um Erik, can you please wait down stairs for the carriage," I asked.

"Oh of course," he said right away, getting up from the window seat, grabbed his bag, walked over to the side of my bed picking up his particles of clothing that had been removed the night before, and exited the room. I listened to his footsteps as he went down the stairs. When I was certain that he was downstairs, I changed my clothes.

I walked down the stairs, to find Erik, now fully clothed, waiting at the bottom of them for me. As I stepped down the last step, Erik dropped down on his knees and grasped the hem of my dress kissing it. He apologized over and over again for his behavior last night, for some strange reason he replaced where he would say I with his name. Erik went on like this, until he got it out of his system, he then just sat on the stairs waiting for the carriage.

Within an hour we were in the carriage heading out to my family's estate. I had never noticed it before but Erik didn't seem like he liked being outside, he just seemed to cling on to me as though if he didn't something bad would happen. Then again he did live underground, he must have had a reason, and then it hit me.

He lived under the Opera house, he wore a mask, he was talented in music, he was emotionally unstable, and he had been able to break into my house with ease. Could he be the Phantom of the Opera? Was I in love with the famous Phantom who a year previously almost burned the place down? I should ask him right now, no, now was not the time to ask, he must have had too much on his mind, and for the majority of the ride he just gazed out the window.

****Erik's POV****

Throughout the entire carriage ride I only thought of two things; why did I agree to this and it's for Evangeline. It was awkward to sit next to her after what I had almost done to her last night, I also felt bad about ignoring her but well I missed my lair and my Opera House. Hours passed before we reached the estate.

Evangeline's parents were actually quite nice towards me, though I could swear that when they first saw me they thought that I must be this serial killer or something due to my mask, it was that family friend of theirs Louis Boutcher that made me feel overly uneasy, staring at me like I was some animal on display, he reminded me of Joseph Buquet.

We had been there for the week when I got up the courage to do what I was planning on doing here in the first place, just an hour before we were to leave to return to Paris. As I walked down the hallways to Mr. Bernard's study I went over what I was going to say, thinking that it couldn't be that much harder then convincing the mangers of the Opera house to give me money. I knocked on the door of his study and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Mr. Bernard may I ask you something," I asked.

"Of course Mr. Masque," answered Mr. Bernard. Masque was the last name I had given myself, when I was asked what my name was, I admit it wasn't very creative but it was the first thing that came to my mind, it was either Erik Masque or Erik Phantom obviously I am more creative when it comes to the musical arts.

"Well you see sir I really love your daughter…" I started to say, thinking I was right about this going to be easy thing.

"Say no more Mr. Masque. You want to you know…." said Mr. Bernard. He stopped me in my tracks; he thought I was asking him for permission to have sex with his daughter. I don't know why he would ask that, then again I didn't know how a father would normally react, after all the last girl I wanted to marry and love in that way's father was long dead.

"No nothing in of the sort sir," I said….ok that was a lie, like I was going to answer with the truth in that, "Evangeline is a complete angel and well."

"Wait, so you don't want to marry her?" Mr. Bernard asked.

"Yes that's what I was going to ask for your permission," I answered.

"That's what I said, what did you think I said," Mr. Bernard said.

"Ah well, never mind. I'm sorry sir it's just that I never been one for talking things out," I said.

"Yet you want to be married. Well you have my permission. Just know one thing, if anything happens to her, or you do anything that in anyway hurts my little girl, you should know that you'll have me and my sons to deal with," said Mr. Bernard. I remembered Evangeline telling me that her father was in the military in his youth and that her brothers were in the armed forces. Somehow I knew that he would come through on that promise. It's not that I was scared or anything, it's just that well I don't think that I would have a good fighting chance against a retired military man and his three in the military sons, four to one even to a 'phantom' didn't seem like good odds.

I was about to leave the room when Mr. Bernard called me back. "You might want to use this," he said, opening a drawer in his desk pulling out something, he came out from around his desk and placed a ring in my hand, "It was my mother's, Evangeline's grandmother. When she was little Evangeline loved to look at it when we used to visit her."

"Thank you, sir," I said shaking his hand, placing the ring carefully in my pocket, and walked out of the study.

The ride home to Paris was quite enjoyable. When Evangeline and I got back to Paris we both went home and I started to plan how I was going to do this, since my last attempt of proposing didn't work out so well.

**A/N: Well I have to say the improvements to this chapter are really good. Erik came to his senses (good boy) and Evangeline was figured out that he is the Phantom. The next chapter is the proposal. PLEASE REVIEW feedback drives me. End A/N. **

**P.S If you want to read the original chapter it is on my DeviantArt, you should be able to find it by typing Erik and Evangeline in the search box.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Proposal

Chapter 7

****Erik's POV****

After about two weeks of planning, I had the plan all laid out and if I say so myself, it was absolute genius because after all I am one. For the first time in over a year I sat in Box 5; things in the theater were basically the same as they were before, after of course they fixed things that had been damaged by the fire and replaced the chandelier, though I heard they kept the old broken, one that would most likely become legendary, in storage somewhere. Those annoying managers Mr. Richard Firmin and Mr. Gilles André, no longer sold the seats in Box 5, at least they finally got some brains, because they were now paranoid about me (even though the others didn't believe in me) coming back.

So I sat there with Evangeline watching an Opera; unfortunately it stared the sorry excuse of a singer Carlotta, lady you sound like a toad mixed with a dying cat…..RETIRE ALL READY! Other than that, small detail it was enjoyable. The curtain closed and I lead Evangeline out of the Box via one of my secret doors, taking her up to the roof. It had gone flawlessly until well I proposed, then it went completely downhill. Why do none of my plans work, I mean really I can kill people without a hitch but I try to get a wife so I don't have to be alone, it all blows up in my face, god must just hate me.

"Yes," said Evangeline, my heart was filled with such joy and that was my undoing. Evangeline accidently as she put her arms around my neck knocked off my mask revealing my face.

****Evangeline's POV****

The look of horror came upon Erik's face as he quickly put his hand over the place where his mask once was. But in the mere seconds before he did I saw the other side of his face, it was horribly deformed. At first I was horrified to see it and Erik could tell I was too.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, please don't follow me, forget all about me, please," said Erik as he ran off into a secret door. Time seemed to slow down as I processed what had just happened and I came to this conclusion before I picked up Erik's mask from the ground and ran after him, WHAT THE HELL.! I should have suspected something like that; I should have told him that I knew he was the rumored Phantom of the Opera a long time ago, but no I had to leave him oblivious of my knowledge.

I ran after him all through the passage ways, until we got to the water ways where he had to stop, just long enough for me to grab him, at which point I slapped him across the face.

"LISTEN HERE ERIK, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE PARTLY DEFORMED. I DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR FACE I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE MAN BEHIND THE FACE. I'VE KNOWN THAT YOU'RE THE PHANTOM FOR MONTHS NOW; I KNEW WHY YOU WORE THE MASK. I JUST AGREED TO MARRY YOU FOR GOD'S SAKES AND WHAT DO YOU DO, RUN OFF" I said very angrily.

"But your drawing," said Erik rubbing the side of his face where I had slapped him.

"IT WAS WHAT I THOUGHT, NO WHAT I KNEW YOU MUST LOOK LIKE UNDER THIS MASK," I said throwing the mask on the ground, "AND NOT THIS MASK THE MASK BEHIND THE MASK, BEHIND EVERYTHING!"

"Wait so you don't care that I am a hideous monster?" asked Erik.

"If I did would I have chased you down here," I said removing the ring from my finger and handing it back to Erik. "Now do it again if you please, if I am going to marry you I want to be asked by all of you." I have to give Erik credit there he realized what I meant.

_Erik: Say you'll share with me one love, one life time…Lead me, save me from my solitude. _

Erik took the ring and slipped it back on my finger then he continued,

_Erik: Say you want me with you, here beside you…Anywhere you go let me go too, Evangeline that's all I ask of…._

I didn't allow him to sing the last word like I had when he originally asked because I had attacked him in a hug and a kiss sending both of us into the water. We came back up sputtering water; first Erik helped me on to the ledge and then pushed himself up. After that we got inside his boat back to his lair where we got into some dry clothes before we talked anymore.

****Erik's POV****

Not how I planned it but worked better than it did with Christine, I actually got a fiancé out of the deal if I want to be technical I got a fiancé twice. As for how I reacted well I'm not exactly proud of myself, running off wasn't the smartest idea either, maybe I should have done the kidnapping thing in that situation, and I really need to think things like that out. Also another thing to add on the list of why I love Evangeline, she doesn't find my face horrid, I'm still going to wear my mask most of time but at least I know that if I wanted to not wear it I could.

That night like so many nights I didn't sleep, I once again I made sure Evangeline was asleep and just watched her sleep. It brought me such peace helped me think of happy thoughts to overcome my memories of both long past and those more recently that still haunted my soul.

**A/N: I am almost positive that this if fluff. Song used was the short reprise of 'ALL I ASK OF YOU' that Erik sang at the end of 'POINT OF NO RETURN'. Evangeline's lines in this was what really got changed from the original copy and yes she basically is expressing how I would react if I were a certain soprano in a certain scene x cough x 'STRANGER THAN YOU DREAMT IT' x cough x (remember folks this is based off the 2004 movie). It may be awhile till the next update because as you should know this is a redo of my story THE PHANTOM that is still in the writing process on my DEVIANTART account its around chapter 14 over there. And well the next chapter (the redo of chapter 8) is where I am spreading my wings a little off a cliff that I have never tried writing with before, you'll see when the chapter is finished being fixed up and uploaded here. Until then feel free to review this. -GMF7 END A/N**


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding

Chapter 8

****Erik's POV****

The date was September 12, 1872, it was small and quick ceremony and of course it was at night. Only two people besides me and Evangeline were in attendance, the Official and Madame Giry who I went searching for the day after Evangeline agreed to be mine, I needed a witness and well who might as well be someone who would be one willingly. Madame Giry acted like my mother when I told her I was to be married, she thought that either I had kidnapped Christine…..again, and was forcing her to marry me…again, or that I had kidnapped a random girl off the streets and was forcing her to marry me. Is it impossible for anyone to think that someone could love me for me?

Giry had me bring Evangeline to her and then asked her questions about herself and what she knew about me, don't get me wrong I appreciated the fact that Giry cared about me, but she is only three years older than me there is no reason to act like my mother, well a better version of my mother. Even though she did save me from the freak show, supported me throughout the years, and for years was my only acquaintance…ok maybe she did have reasons.

Throughout the ceremony my stomach was in knots, it wasn't until the official pronounced us man and wife that the knots disappeared. Evangeline was now mine…all mine, and if I had anything to say with it no one would take her from me. After the ceremony the Official left and Evangeline quickly left the room to go write a letter to her parents, leaving me to have a nice little chat with Antoinette, also known as me ever so kindly trying to have her go home as well.

Eventually I was able to get her to leave and I mean eventually. "Yes Antoinette, we shall come over for dinner on Sunday. Goodbye, have a good night."

"Goodnight Erik, be sure to say goodbye to Evangeline for me," said Giry I as kindly as I possibly could pushed her out the door and closed it.

I then went to the other room to find Evangeline finishing up the letter to her parents. As she finished the placing the seal on the letter I walked up behind her. I reached down wrapping my hands around her waist and lifted her up out of the chair.

****Evangeline's POV****

I was lifted up from my seat by Erik who then carried me upstairs, when we reached the bedroom it was dark, I could barely see a thing. As Erik carried me across the room I carefully removed his mask and then his wig revealing his dirty blonde to light brown hair, he laid me down on the bed…

**A/N Unless you are simply not able to put two and two together folks Erik and Evangeline are about to have their wedding night which I refuse to write I would like to keep the T rating for this as long as I can, plus I am paranoid that my folks will walk in while I was writing about it. But feel free to imagine what their wedding night was like if like. Any way sorry about the wait every one but I have been busy with school. Tell me what you think, word to the wise be ready for the next few chapters A LOT important things happen in them. -GMF7. END A/N**


	9. Chapter 9: SeptDec 1873

Chapter 9

****Erik's POV****

_Erik: Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation…Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…Silently the senses abandon their defenses…Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor…Grasp it, sense it- tremulous and tender…Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light- and listen to the music of the night…Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before…Softly, deftly, music shall surround you…Feel it, hear it, closing in around you…Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight- the darkness of the music of the night…Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me…Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let you darker side give in to the power of the music that I write- the power of the music of the night…You alone can make my song take flight- help me make the music of the night…_

I sang to Evangeline as she slept in my arms breathing lightly across my bare chest. I had sung this song to her every morning since we had been married, so for almost an entire a year. So many times since I began to sing it to her, had she told me how beautiful she thought the song was. I could even hear her hum it throughout the day sometimes.

As Evangeline started to stir awake, I kissed her on the forehead and I got out from our bed. Getting roughly dressed, I walked over to my organ starting to play my newest composition.

Five minutes later, Evangeline came out in her robe and sat down next to me on the piano bench, as I put up the finishing touches on the lyrics.

"Good Morning," said Evangeline.

"Good Morning Mon Ami," I said taking my attention off my music for a moment to kiss her on the cheek.

"What you working on?" asked Evangeline.

"Not working on finishing, I call it 'Beneath a Moonless Sky'. Though if I were play it for you at the moment it would sound horrible," I said smirking.

"Oh really why's that," asked Evangeline taking the bait, brushing her hand across the right side of my face, sending chills up my spine.

"Well it's a duet, so I would need someone to sing it with," I said as I started to play to song. She nodded in understanding and waited for me to tell her when to come in.

_Erik: Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky. Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try_

_Evangeline: I strode to your side to tell you I must go. I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so_

_Both: And I touched you, and I felt you. And I heard those ravishing refrains. The music in your pulse, the singing in your veins. And I held you, and I touched you, and embraced you, and I felt you. And with every breath and every sigh, I felt no longer scared, I felt no longer shy. At last our feelings bared, Beneath a moonless sky._

_Evangeline: And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul. I looked into your heart, and saw you pure and whole._

_Erik: Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress. A woman and a man, no more and yet no less._

_Both: And I kissed you, and caressed you, and the world around s fell away. We said things in the dark, we never dared to say. And I caught you, and I kissed you, and I took you and caressed you. With a need to urgent to deny, and nothing mattered then, except for you and I, again and then again. Beneath a moonless sky._

"Well what do you think," I asked.

"It sounds very familiar," she said a barely noticeable smile came over her face

"Really, because I based it loosely on a certain night just over a year ago," I said, as the song still rang in my head I felt the need to make love to Evangeline grow. I moved in kissing Evangeline passionately, as I took a breath I looked at her hungrily, she nodded. I took her hand in mine and got up from the bench, leading her back to our bedroom stopping every few seconds to kiss her passionately. We sat together on our bed; I slowly began to remove her robe within moments we were reliving that night.

****Evangeline's POV****

It had been a little more than four months since Erik and I played his composition, a little more than four months since last we had been together in that way. I was waiting for Erik to return home from his lair. I didn't know how he entered the house half the time since it was only half of the time that he came in through the front door. Many a time had he given me a fright by seeming to appear out from thin air.

How to tell him was all I could think of. I had already been feeling sick to my stomach, and the stress of telling him and how Erik would react wasn't helping. Erik was weird when it came to expressing his emotions, one minute he'd be calm the next minute in a full on rage trying to stop himself from hurting me, though he did sometimes fail at that. If he did freak out it wouldn't be the first time he went off the edge on me and it wouldn't be the last.

If I chickened out again like I had every other I had tried to tell him I had a backup plan. I would just tell him as part of his present for Christmas in four days time. No that would just give me more pressure to tell him, no I would have to tell his tonight get it over with. I had already started to show I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, and it wasn't easy to hide it either since I was so thin. As I thought about this, I thought what if Erik already knew and he was finding me freaking out about this funny.

To try to calm my nerves, I pulled out a book from the book shelf. "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" by Victor Hugo, oh that didn't help. Why couldn't have been something that didn't have to do with a deformed man who lived in a building in Paris? I just stared at the cover unable to open the book, finally I decided that I wouldn't be able to read the book and put it back on the shelf.

I walked upstairs to get my journal, before I could open the journal to read what I had recently written I felt movement from my stomach. One of my hands went to the stomach and my eyes remained on the journal, until a red rose tied in a black ribbon was dropped on top of my journal. Removing my hand from my stomach, I picked up the rose and put my journal down. I turned around and looked up to Erik just standing there looking down at me, I open my mouth to tell him, but instead the world faded and became black.

**REVIEWS?**

**A/N: For the few people out there who actually like Evangeline, let me start by saying she is perfectly fine the stress just got to her. I do not own the lyrics of 'MUSIC OF THE NIGHT' though I wish I did, nor do I own the lyrics to 'BENEATH A MOONLESS SKY' which I don't really wish I did. First part of this chapter (the Erik part) takes place in early September 1873 before Erik and Evangeline's one year anniversary. I really wish I was Evangeline right then I mean really, who would want the Phantom of the Opera to sing MOTN to them. The second part of this chapter (Evangeline's part) is more like a prologue to chapter 10. I can now say somewhat what Evangeline looks like she is thin and short (er than Erik who is usually described as a tall person) Oh and it involves an opinion that I have developed lately, deformed man + non deformed humans that don't understand things + old Parisian buildings=novel. To end this Authors Note I would like to say yes Evangeline is pregnant and is about 16-18 weeks along and yes I did do research. -GMF7 : End A/N**


	10. Chapter 10: A baby?

Chapter 10

****Erik's POV****

I swear if that Doctor didn't hurry up soon there would be a trench in the middle of the room and maybe a dead man. After I had caught Evangeline when she fainted I carried her up stairs, placed her gently on the bed, checked to make sure she was breathing, then ran to get the Doctor, and all without slipping on the ice. I don't think my heart could take it if Evangeline had just died on me and so close to the holiday.

Luckily I was able to get a doctor who lived nearby, and get back very quickly to the house. He had been up there for almost an hour, when he finally came down stairs I stopped my pacing and went over to him. Millions of questions filled my head.

"How is she? Is she ok?" I asked my voice full of worry and concern.

"They're both just fine. If there any further problems you know where to find me," explained the Doctor as he headed towards the door.

"They're?" I asked completely bewildered.

"Yes sir, they're. Your wife is over four months with child," explained the Doctor. Like when listening to music, many emotions filled me, happiness, confusion, fear, and even anger. How could she not have told me? "Good night Mr. Masque. Merry Christmas," said the Doctor as he walked out the door.

"Good night Doctor. Merry Christmas to you too," I said not really paying attention, closing the door behind the doctor.

I walked slowly up the stairs processing my thoughts. Arriving at the bedroom door which was cracked open, I peeked into the room for a few minutes before entering the room. I saw that Evangeline was sitting on the window seat, her blonde hair falling down on her shoulders. Her hands rested on her stomach and from the angle I was looking at her from I could make out a bulge, where my child was growing inside her.

My mind went back through the last four months, only now did I notice that Evangeline had been getting sick in the morning, taking more time in the morning to get ready (I had originally put this to her trying to dress warmly as the chill was coming in) and how at night she avoided my embrace in bed, had she been trying to hide this from me. We had never talked about having a child, had she assumed that I didn't want one? Did I want one? How could I not have known? I had noticed her other symptoms, and basically ignored them, did I not want to accept it. How couldn't I come to the conclusion that she was pregnant? It was then that I walked into the room.

"How could you think I wouldn't guess? How could you think I wouldn't know? Do you have something to confess?" I asked as I strode over to Evangeline, a bit of anger in my voice. I sat across from her on the seat, placing one of my hands on top of hers. I looked into her eyes trying to rid my voice of the anger and said, "I want the truth right now, if so."

"I'm having a baby." she said her voice filled with joy and her face looked as though she had been relieved of a lot of stress.

"That's wonderful," I said then added silently so Evangeline couldn't hear, "and horrible". She must have heard me for she threw my hand off her. Obviously that was not the word she was looking for, "I don't mean it like that," I quickly added try to put my hand back on her stomach only to have it smacked away.

"Then what do you mean by that Erik?" she said.

I removed my mask, knowing that she would flinch at the half revealed, all distorted and deformed. My hands went running through my fake hair carefully trying not to remove that as well. How was I going to explain this to her?

"You're afraid that it will be born like you," she said, wow she knew me so well.

"No," I lied. Evangeline crossed her arms across her chest and stared at me sending pounds of guilt into me. "Ok yes. (She rolled her eyes in annoyance) I only asked you to have deal with my face for an eternity. I couldn't bear it if I have now forcibly have made you not only have to deal with my face but also something with my face that you bring in to the world all because of me. With my luck it will be born worse off, with no nose; sunken eyes and cheeks; yellow, parchment-like skin."

"Now you are just being over dramatic," she said.

"No I am not! I don't want you to go through what my mother had to go through!" I yelled. Tears formed in my eyes; before they fell down my cheeks I turned my head away in shame. My elbows were placed on my knees and I removed my wig.

Why did I just say that? I hated my mother, the damned woman who had felt no love for me, her own and perhaps even her only son. What had she ever done for me, she's the one who gave me my first mask giving me my first taste of the thought that no one would be able to see past my deformity, the one that left me to the circus to be known as 'THE DEVIL'S CHILD' for perhaps the rest of my life. If it hadn't been for Antoinette I would have been long dead, killed for the murder of my keeper. All the unhappiness and pain that had happened to me in my life happened because of her.

Evangeline gently turned my head back towards her, forced me to sit back up straight and wiped away my tears. She tried to explain to me that she didn't care if the child was born with a face like mine, worse than mine or even if it born with no deformities. Explaining that my deformity was part of the reason she loved me. All that mattered to her was that our baby was born healthy. I don't know if I believed her or not but I allowed myself to believe her. I put my hands back on where my child was and Evangeline let me remain there.

She suddenly giggled in delight. I questioned her as to what was so funny, and she told me that she felt our little one move inside her. That brought back the question that led to my original anger

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Two months, I wanted to tell you but didn't know how to," said Evangeline.

"Well if you started to show any more it would have been a give away," I said, trying to say it in a joking tone. I was going to say more but was unable to do to, as Evangeline wrapped herself around me in an embrace and pressed her lips against my right cheek, obviously she didn't want me to go on a tangent of how she should have just told me. Making me remember that all that mattered to me was her happiness, and now my future child's safety.

**A/N: FLUFF! Well now Erik knows that he is going to be a daddy, and it only took him almost half way through the entire thing to figure it out. Before I go any further I would like to say something that I have noticed lately. Why do most people think Erik wouldn't want to be a father? I mean sure there would be a possibility of the child being born with his face but I don't think that it would turn him off to having children in the first place, if so he needs to learn to keep it in his pants. I srsly think that the man just wants some normality and happiness in his life. Any who, what do you think the child will be boy or girl, deformity or no deformity. Some fun facts before I leave you. 1st when Erik describes how the child could be born worse off he describes an original description of POTO. And 2****nd**** when Erik confronts Evangeline about her being pregnant he says lines that were used in LND (I do not like that for the record but I do love the music in it). **


	11. Chapter 11: NO!

**WARNING: It may seem like fluff at first but trust me its not. If you have come to like this story you may need some tissues. I know I did. Ok read on**

Chapter 11

****Erik's POV****

The next four months had past very quickly in my opinion, it was April, and our baby due to be born the upcoming month….Fine I'll admit it I was excited. If it was a boy I could teach him my trade, have him be the next Phantom of the Opera, if it was a girl I could do that and be over protective and have practical reason to do so (besides just doing it as part of my own form of crazy). But I was hoping more that it would be a boy, pass on my fake name.

I had even started to call it my son in private as I talked to Evangeline's growing abdomen in the night. I loved to feel him kick from inside my Evangeline; it made me almost forget the pain he was going to make me go through as I would have to hear Evangeline's screams of agonizing pain as she brought the little guy into the world.

During this time I had barley left Evangeline's side. I had grown a little more paranoid about her then I usually was, hardly even letting Evangeline out of the house, not even to what I considered our second home (after all we did conceive the baby there), my underground lair. I didn't want to take the chance that she would fall injuring herself or slip into the lake when I wasn't paying attention and drown. No, I would go down there by myself leaving Evangeline in the care of Antoinette when she was able to. Today was one of those days that I had to leave Evangeline alone due to the fact the Giry had to work.

I was in my underground world today for two reasons; one I was getting something from my lair that I had been working on for some time now, the second was that I was actually hiding from Evangeline. I had set her off by bringing up how large she had become. Despite her sweet nature most of the time if I got her mad she would go off the deep end especially now since the baby had her emotions changing at almost anything. She didn't explode as much as I do when I get mad but she still scared me. I don't even understand why Evangeline got so upset about it, I mean I loved that belly of hers. Our house wasn't very quiet with two emotionally unstable adults in it.

I was maybe half way home when I got a feeling of being watched and I mean as though someone was right next to me. The next thing I knew something hard had hit me in the back of my head and the world around me was fading to black. Last thing I saw before the world went completely dark was the outline of a figure with a club in hand running off.

I awoke with a throbbing pain in the back of my head; I took out my pocket watch from my pocket. As soon as I saw the time I jumped up in fear and ran as quick as I could through the passage ways, I had been out cold for 10 hours! I arrived at an entrance of a trap door that lead inside the house, one of the few secrets that I still kept from Evangeline. I lifted the trap door and climbed up into the house.

"Evangeline!" I screamed as I searched downstairs, no answer my heart started to race. I turned the corner and was horrified by what I saw, blood coming from upstairs as though someone had dragged something bleeding down them. "Evangeline!" I screamed once again, still no answer. I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom which was when I saw something that almost made me drop to the ground. A knife covered in blood on top of our bed the sheets stained with blood, but no body.

"No, no, no," I whimpered tears welling up in my eyes. She was gone, and whoever killed her took her body. I was alone, no love, no wife, no nothing. There was nothing for me to live for anymore; god had just proven to me once again that it was my fate to live in a living hell, and that there was going to be no ceasing to the torture. He had taken away anything which made me feel like a normal man. Within moments I had come up with my decision, I walked but down stairs and found the compartment where I kept an extra lasso.

As I complemented my fate I sang to myself a song that I had written nearly three years ago…..

_Erik: No one would listen, No one but her, heard as the outcast hears. Shamed into solitude, Shunned by the multitude, I learned to listen. In my dark, my heart heard music. I long to teach the world, Rise up and reach the world, No one would listen; I alone could hear the music. Then at last, a voice in the gloom, Seemed to cry, "I hear you! I hear your fears, your torment and your tears!" She saw my loneliness, Shared in my emptiness. No one would listen, No one but her, Heard as the outcast hears.  
>No one would listen, No one but her, Heard as the outcast hears.<em>

I placed the loop of the lasso around my neck, before I pulled the lasso tight I took out a small bear from my cape. This small object was what I went to retrieve from my lair, the reason why I left Evangeline vulnerable. Taking it up to my lips I gave it a short kiss, I placed it down on a nearby table turning its face away from me, it represented what I could have had and loss. I wasn't going to let it see me take my own life. I then began to strangle myself. Soon I felt life leave me; I was going to be with my Evangeline again soon. As the last bit of life left me I heard the shuffle of footsteps.

The darkness was replaced with a growing bright white light coming over me, but it faded and I woke on the floor being revived by a man with a face I hadn't seen in years.

**REVIEWS?**

**A/N: I really don't hate Erik I really don't. I have killed off a character (technically I have killed two). The song used is 'NO ONE WOULD LISTEN' from a deleted scene of the 2004 movie. I love that song but it is so sad. End of A/N.**


	12. Chapter 12: Into Hiding

Chapter 12

****Erik's POV****

He had dark skin, jade green eyes and he wore an astrakhan cap. Although I hadn't seen him in all most 16 years I remembered him from my years traveling abroad in Persia. Normally I would have been a little pleased to see him. Perhaps breaking out one of my finer wines and have a few drinks with him. After all he was one of the few people I could possibly apply the word friend to, though it would be very loose. But at this moment I could kill him.

"Daroga you're an insufferable oaf!" I said taking the lasso that had been removed from my neck and placed next to me. I was going to Punjab him but he knew to do the whole 'hand at the level of eyes' thing. "I want to die. Please let me die." Nadir turned me around so my back was towards him and held my hands behind my back.

"Erik, please calm down," said Madame Giry who I'd just noticed was also there. "Why would you would you want to die? You have a wife and a child on the way."

"No I don't, not any more, they're both dead," I said struggling to get out of Nadir's grasp. At first she didn't believe me, so I led her and Nadir up to the bedroom. As they gazed upon the bloody scene I turned my head away unable to look at it any more. All I could see when I looked at it was someone stabbing my Evangeline as she cried out to me for help.

Antoinette gasped in horror and placed her head on Daroga's shoulder, Nadir said something in Persian. Within moments the door to the bed room was shut and we were back down stairs.

"Erik, you wicked monster. When you left Persia you promised that you wouldn't kill again. I come to France and what do I find. Not only have you been up to your old tricks, but you've killed a young lady who loved you," said Nadir.

"You think I would do that? Really Daroga I expected more than that." I said accusingly. How he dare accuse me of killing my wife and our unborn child. Why would I even do that? Sure I had hit Evangeline sometimes when I went into my rages but I wouldn't kill her. I clenched my fist, ready to punch Nadir square in the face, but found that I couldn't, for Evangeline's voice spoke up in my head saying "That won't solve anything Erik".

"Are you going to go to her family," asked Giry still in horror of what she'd just seen.

"I can't face them; I promised her father that nothing bad would happen to her. If I hadn't left her by herself, I should have been here to protect her, I should be the one that's dead" I said. Just then an idea popped into my head. "Nadir, please write to them saying that I have been killed, her murderer will most likely tell them that she has been killed. It will be better for them to have to deal with two deaths rather than deal with me mourning."

I walked over to the table that I had placed the bear on and picked it up, handing it to Nadir I said "Send this with the letter. I can't dare look at it any longer. It will just bring around more pain in the years to come, if I keep it." I began to exit the house planning on never coming here again.

"Erik, what shall you do now," asked Giry, following me out into the streets, Nadir at her heels.

"What I did for 22 years of my life Antoinette, hide. Hide from a world that has only brought me pain and suffering," I said walking to an entrance to the cellars of the Opera Populaire.

**Reviews Please!**

**A/N: Well sry about the wait there folks been busy lately. I don't hate Erik I really don't. On the Brightside, Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the one the only (the often forgotten) DAROGA! Please review with anything you like. End A/N.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Boy in Box 5

Chapter 13

****Erik's POV****

The years passed by slowly, I had gone back to my old tricks of causing problems for the Opera (In the past twelve years it had changed its name from the Opera Populaire to the Opera Garnier after the architect who designed the place), I have to admit I enjoyed returning to my old habits. It took away the pain for a few moments but the pain always returned. Every year from April to May I would take a break from my job and just sulk in mourning, year after year it never got any easier.

Madame Giry had retaken her job delivering my letters and Nadir made sure no one crossed my path, for the most part he did his job well.

It was the fall of 1886, during one of the rehearsals of the upcoming Operas. I was going to watch the rehearsal in my private box 5, which as it had been for years was not used, or at least it should have been unused. As I entered the box in secret I saw that someone was already in it. I turned back into the passage way to search out Nadir.

I found him backstage out of the way of the performers; I crept up behind him in the shadows. "Daroga, you have failed in your job," I said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Nadir, "I have a 12 year perfect record of keeping people out of your way."

"12 years? Too bad you won't be able to have 13 years," I said.

"What do you mean," asked Nadir. I led him to a shadowed corner of the stage that was not in use and had a view of box 5. It was at that time I could get a good view of the person sitting in the box; it was a boy of no more than 12, his dirty blonde to light brown hair combed back. He looked as though he was waiting or looking for someone, not only that but he looked familiar.

"What is that boy doing in box 5? I don't pay you to not do your job, more over who is he?" I said.

"Erik, you don't even pay me. That's Gabriel something; he's Mr. Firmin's great-nephew. He is acting as the managers' assistant. Strange lad keeps to himself mostly; he stays inside the Opera house at night too. I warned him yesterday not to sit in there, when he asked me about the Phantom," explained Nadir.

"Did you explain to him that going against my orders may result in death," I said eyeing the boy. "Well if he wants to cross with the Phantom of the Opera, it is the Phantom he shall cross." I turned back completely in the shadows taking the passage ways back up to box 5.

I quietly entered the box, the boy still sat there watching the rehearsal having not noticed my coming in. I was going to sneak up behind him, or kidnap him perhaps, or maybe only scare him a little. Then my concentration was broken when the most horrible screech filled the air; Carlotta had started to sing.

The boy got up to leave with his hands covering his ears, "Why isn't she retired," I heard the boy mutter; at least he had good taste. He was walking towards the door when I stepped out in front of him; making him walk right into me. I grabbed him by the neck of his coat and dragged him into the hallway. Not very surprising Nadir and Giry were there too, must have thought I was going to kill the boy.

I looked at the boy expecting to see the look of fear and horror in his eyes. But to my surprise the boy was just staring at me with his blue eyes, with utter amazement. "Your real, you're actually real," Poking my body as though he expected his hand to go through me.

"You have a minute to explain yourself or I shall kill you," I said, slapping his hands away.

"Erik!" groaned both Nadir and Giry.

"You two don't let me have any fun anymore. You have two minutes to explain yourself or be seriously injured," I said.

The boy talked as fast as he could, "I am Gabriel; I was born May 18 1874. I am working for my Great Uncle Richard Firmin telling him that I want to learn how to be a manager. But I really asked to come here for the reason that I could find the Phantom of the Opera and become his apprentice of sorts," explained the boy.

"Where on earth would you get the idea of becoming my apprentice," I said, looking at Nadir who looked absolutely dumbfounded. Someone actually wanting to work for the Phantom of the Opera, hell must have started to freeze over.

"Well I've been told stories about you since I was little and it seemed like what you did took an awful lot of work and you must be getting on in years. So I figured you might want some help," said Gabriel.

"Excuse me while I take this matter up with my associates," I said pulling Nadir and Giry to the side. "Well?"

"It would be nice to perhaps have someone else deliver messages to the mangers every once and a while. Besides he seems trust worthy and the managers won't suspect it. It would actually be quite funny to see them freak out when they find out the boy works for you," said Giry

"I could use some help keeping people out of your way. It also might be good for you Erik, having a child under your wing it has been over 12 years now it's time to move on," said Nadir.

"I warned you never to bring up my child to me Nadir. I suppose this boy may be of some use," I said glancing behind my shoulder to the boy. Truth is I did feel something towards this boy whether it is the fact that this kid had some nerve to go looking for me, or the fact that he wasn't afraid to show his feeling towards Carlotta's singing. I broke off from Nadir and Giry and walked back over to Gabriel and held out my hand. "You better not be a disappointment boy, or you will never be seen or heard from again." I could hear Nadir and Giry groan in disappointment.

"Don't worry Mr. Phantom sir I swear on my word that I will not let you down," said the boy taking my hand and shaking it.

_**A/N: Hi everybody I'm back. Hehe been a long time huh, over a month. Well anyway I am back! Here is Chapter 13 and we meet our newest character Gabriel E. M, ha-ha not revealing his whole name (yet), but that is how he signs stuff that or G. E. M. He is going to our dear old Phantom's apprentice but does he have a higher purpose? Who knows? Well I do but that's beside the point….Anyhow be sure to Review (it makes me and the characters feel good inside) and be sure to await for future chapters. :END A/N.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Pieces Falling in Place

Chapter 14

****Gabriel's POV****

I felt both guilty and accomplished when I shook hands with Mr. Phantom. Guilty because I lied to him about why I wanted to work for my Great-Uncle and accomplished because I had succeed in part one of my plan. I had successfully tricked the Phantom of the Opera. What was my plan? Well that's just it I don't really have one, actually I have one but it is fuzzy, besides Gabriel's secrets are Gabriel's secrets.

Anyway, Mr. Phantom disappeared into the walls after I had agreed to be his apprentice, leaving me alone with Madame Giry and Mr. Kahn.

"How does he do that?" I asked in amazement, going over to the wall, feeling around for a switch of some kind.

"That is one of Erik's secrets that he may never reveal young one," said Mr. Kahn placing one of his hands on my shoulder moving me away from the wall.

"Erik?" I asked curiously.

"The Phantom's name, don't be caught calling him that," explained Madame Giry.

"I wasn't planning on it, just curious that's all," I said. More information about him perfect, so far my plan was right on schedule, the pieces were already falling into place. "I should get back to work, rehearsal should be over soon, don't want my Uncle to worry."

I walked away in silence, hearing Mr. Kahn and Madame Giry talk amongst themselves. Their voices faded away as I walked farther but I was able to tell that they were talking about me, though to the extent I am not sure.

An hour or so may have passed before I received a letter that fluttered down from above, from the rafters of the stage. It had a skull imbedded in wax as its seal. I looked around as I picked the letter up from the ground, slipping it into my coat pocket. When no one was looking, I sneaked behind one of the unused set pieces to read the letter.

The script was elaborate and neat, ink blotches were at minimum, it read:

_Dear Boy,_

_Your apprenticeship begins tonight at 9:30. Meet me in the music room adjacent to the dressing rooms. Do not plan on getting a lot of sleep._

_O.G_

I slipped the letter back into my coat pocket before walking back over to my position next to the Managers. For the next two hours I had to deal with Madame Toad's impression of Marguerite, then listening to my Uncle and Mr. Andre give her praise, having to forcibly nod my head in agreement. If Mr. Gounod was dead and in his grave he would be rolling in it.

As soon as I had the right to leave I rushed to the unused room that I had set up as my apartment. It was mostly a dark hole in the wall but I found it oddly homey. I pulled out the letter and placed it down on my cot, then pulled out another piece of paper from my small dresser. Comparing the handwritings I concluded that they had been written by the same person.

As 9:00 drew nearer I began head down to the music room to meet Mr. Phantom….

**REVIEWS PLEASE! A couple of Reviews are 'All I ask of You".**

**A/N: Hmmm what could Gabriel's plan be, you might already have an idea. Please continue to read as the mystery unfolds itself, feel free to PM me with questions or guesses or even ideas for how apprenticeship should be like. I will try to leave brief hints on Gabriel's true identity, a few of them are in this chapter and at least one was in the previous chapter. Oh and before I leave you all I would like to say this, yes Gounod is the man you wrote Faust and in the time this story takes place he would still be alive. End A/N.**


	15. Chapter 15: First Lessons

Chapter 15

****Erik's POV****

I walked through the passage ways beneath the Opera House, on my way to the music room pondering the day's events. Me having apprentice, such a weird concept, yes years ago I had considered it back when I had my Evangeline. But that was only because I could just have my child be my apprentice. But no, god hates me and finds enjoyment with me living in a living hell from which there is no escape.

My thought process was broken as I heard the soft sounds of a piano being played, and notably not being played well. As I got closer to the music room, the piano was getting louder and louder, I opened a small compartment in the wall allowing me a view on the room.

At the piano sat the boy, he stared at the keys of the piano in frustration as he played them. A look of pain was on the his face, he must of known that he was playing horribly. I silently opened a door in the wall, careful not to disturb the boy I crept around the side of the piano and the boy didn't notice my presence. "Time to have a little fun," I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath as I approached the boy from behind. "BOO!" I cried. The boy went flying up in the air and off the bench landing on the ground. I let out a laugh as I said, "You failed test one."

"Test?" said the boy, breathing hard.

"Yes, and you have failed it," I said bluntly, "If you are to be a Phantom of the Opera, then you must not be able to get scared. You must be the one to frighten people not get frightened yourself."

"Oh, well in my defense, I was distracted," explained the boy getting up from the ground brushing himself off.

"That is no excuse," I said, "Your senses should always be on guard, ready to expect anything. Also if you are going to be distracted by playing an instrument at least play it well. You really are horrible at playing that thing boy, who on earth taught you?"

"No one…" he answered I cut him off before he could continue.

"Ah well that explains it," I said, "Let's see, you are scared easily, can't play music so I doubt you can read it. Can you do anything that I can work with here?" So far I didn't have high hopes for this boy.

The boy looked at me in annoyance as he thought, "Well I can do this," he said. He stared at me with a blank face, so he could be completely silent.

"Excuse me sir?" said a voice from behind me. I turned to the sound of the voice expecting to see someone standing there. But there was no one there.

"I am over here!" said the voice; it seemed to be coming from inside the piano this time. I turned back around to the boy. "See I am not useless, "said the boy's voice from inside the piano, in the corner of my eye, I could see that the boy's mouth wasn't moving it did however have a smirk on it.

"You're doing that?" I asked.

"Yes," said the boy normally, "I been able to do that since I was 8, drives my mother crazy."

"Well maybe you do have some potential," I said, "But you will have to learn to play an instrument properly, starting with reading the music."

"But sir I know how to read music, I just can't play it." said the boy confidently.

"Ok then give me a D scale." I demanded.

"D, E, F#, G, A, B, C#, D," sang the boy, no literally he sang it. His singing voice was good at best; little training should straighten it out.

"Very good boy," I said, "So you can sing a little bit too?

"I sang in the choir at church back home for a little while. The organist offered to give me piano lessons, but mother refused to let me take them." Explained the boy, "I was trying to tell you that when you asked me who taught me to play."

Not that I really cared but I could help to wonder, "You seem to have a nerve against your mother, why is that?"

"I don't have a nerve against her, she's my mother I owe her my life. It is just that I don't like how she tries to hold me back musically. I tend to think she does it because I remind her of my father," he said. I was about to ask why that was a bad thing, but he cut me off, "He died before I was born."

"Could we start my training now Mr. Phantom sir," said the boy changing the subject. I gave a curt nod and sat down on the piano bench leaving half of it empty I let the boy sit next to me to observe.

I taught him some basics; he caught on fairly quickly, by the end of the night he could stumble through most of the scales without too many mistakes.

At the end of the lesson, I took out a letter from my pocket and handed it to the boy. "You are free to go for tonight. In the morning you are to hand this letter to the managers, do you understand boy?"

He took the letter, "Of course sir." He got up from the bench, as crossed the room he hummed a tune, muttering the words to it as he went along. I felt as though I knew the tune, something that I had heard years ago.

The boy turned back to me as he exited the room, "Good night Mr. Phantom. Oh, and could you call me Gabriel, please Mr. Phantom sir?"

"I'll try, but I make no promises," I said, "Good night bo….Gabriel."

Gabriel turned down the hall way, a few seconds later he began to whistle the tune. It was still eerily familiar, as the sound faded as Gabriel got farther away I definitely knew that I had heard that song before, in fact I think I wrote it. But that was impossible I only played the song for two people, one my Christine now fears me, the other my dear Evangeline is dead.

_**A/N: I AM BACK. Sorry about the wait folks, but look how long this chapter is isn't worth it. What song could be so familiar to Erik, will Gabriel be in trouble for it? Comment/Reviews are appriated as well as Ideas are always welcome.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Telling GreatUncle Richard

Chapter 16

****Gabriel's POV****

I whistled my lullaby as I walked back to room; it was a habit that I acquired from my mother. I sang, hummed or whistled the tune whenever I could, sometimes without even realizing it, this happened to be one of those times.

I open the door to my room and sat down on my cot. Removing the letter I was to deliver to my Uncle and Mr. Andre from my pocket and placing it on my bed side table. After I got myself ready for bed I laid down, staring up at my ceiling for who knows how long before I fell asleep.

Hours later I was awoke to the sound of people moving around in the hallway outside my room. I placed my feet on the ground, and scratched my head, after a few moments of stretching I got up and started to get dressed.

Just before I left my room to head to work (or torture if you count listening to Carlotta), I grabbed the letter a placed in back in my coat pocket. I walked out of my room and walked silently in the hallways passing workers as they too went to work.

I usually am able to get up right away in the morning, even when I only got a few hours of sleep. It can be a blessing or a curse I suppose since I could do just about any job given to me in the morning but a curse because well everyone was usually still asleep.

The back stage area was fairly empty, most of the actors and actress had not shown up yet, my uncle and Mr. Andre were probably in their office reading the morning news.

Perfect, time to practice those scales Mr. Phantom taught me. He never told me to practice them, but better to practice than him expecting that I practiced and I didn't, leaving me hanging from a lasso.

A half an hour may have passed before everyone had arrived. I got up from the piano and started to walk over to my Uncle and Mr. Andre. As I approached them I pulled Mr. Phantom's letter from my coat pocket, the closer I got to them the more my hand begun to shake.

"Uncle Richard," I said trying my best to cover up the quiver in my voice, "This is for you." I handed him the letter. He looked at the skull stamp; a look of fear came across his face, Mr. Andre's face changed to fear as well when he too saw the letter.

"Where did you get this?" asked Uncle Richard sternly.

"The Phantom sir, handed it to me to give to you," I said careful not to mention the fact that I was his apprentice, well yet, I had no idea what that letter stated.

", MADAME GIRY!" my Uncle shouted handing the letter to Mr. Andre, who opened the envelope, but didn't pull out the letter. Madame Giry and Mr. Kahn walked over quickly they looked at me strangely before finally turning to my Uncle. "Isn't it your jobs to keep people OUT of the Phantom's way" he asked.

"Yes but this boy went looking for the Phantom," explained Mr. Kahn, "It couldn't be helped."

I noticed that he slightly turned his head to Madame Giry partly blinking his eye. "The Phantom told us he was going to kill the boy if he didn't stop meddling in his affairs. Your nephew here wouldn't be alive if Nadir and I hadn't suggested that he take him on as an apprentice," said Madame Giry.

"Is this true?" asked Mr. Andre. I nodded.

Mr. Andre removed the letter from the envelope, and read aloud.

_Dear Firmin,_

_As you must know by now I have taken on your nephew as my apprentice. You may not send him back home for his own safety; as if you do I will personally track him down and drag him back by his neck._

I couldn't help but to rub my neck, somehow I don't think he meant the collar of my coat.

_I can only imagine that his family would like that. You also may not tell his family about this. The boy will be required to meet me in Box 5 every night at 9 unless told otherwise. _

_O.G_

My Uncle looked around as if Mr. Phantom was in the room watching, which as I think of if it he might be. "Of course," said My Uncle, then under his breath, "My niece is going to kill me if she finds out."

"Come Firmin, lets go see if how rehearsals are shaping up," said Mr. Andre. They walked off leaving me with Mr. Kahn and Madame Giry.

"Thanks for the help there," I said, "I really don't want them to know I wanted to be the Phantom's apprentice, my Uncle has just a little bit of a temper."

"A little bit of a temper? It was nothing, we're just glad you survived the night," said Madame Giry who looked me up and down as she had done yesterday.

"What did Erik have you do last night anyway?" asked Mr. Kahn, "He doesn't seem to have injured you."

"He taught me how to play the piano for a few hours then dismissed me," I said.

"Were you any good?" asked Madame Giry.

"More or less," I answered remembering how Mr. Phantom criticized me quite a bit, "I think he only agreed to it because I might have impressed him with my ability to throw my voice across the room."

"You must be good at it if you were able to impress him," stated Kahn, I could help but to proudly nod I was quite good at throwing my voice, "Erik himself prides himself in being a master ventriloquist after all."

"Come on boys let's get to work, especially you Gabriel. Don't want to seem lazy in your job to Erik do we?" said Madame Giry. We started to walk over to the rehearsal.

"Oh Antoinette you know that Erik won't be watching the rehearsal till the afternoon," said Mr. Kahn, "Besides Mr…. what is your name anyway?"

"Masque," I answered, Madame Giry stopped in her tracks, "What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Nothing, just my leg," said Madame Giry.

Mr. Kahn stared at her, "Anyway. I am sure that Mr. Masque here is a very hard worker."

We continued on our way, "Was Mr. Phantom serious about dragging me back here by my neck?"

"Yes," said Mr. Kahn bluntly.

_**A/N: Oh yeah I got it done! I worked very hard to get this done this week since tomorrow I am leaving for Florida, with my High Schools Music Program, get to perform at WDW. I think I have basically revealed who Gabriel is at this point, if you can't figure it out then you have really been reading this. Now I would love some reviews on this, don't get me wrong I LOVE that people are adding this to their Fav Stories and Story Watch, but I would like some reviews with some opinions, or even ideas. :End of A/N **_


	17. Chapter 17: Calming Words

_**Dedicated to my readers, especially Flanny-Chan, skittlesgirl99 (2x), Lady Gisbourne, Dghhu, LadyCavalier (2x), and SerengetiRose, who have given me the 8 reviews on here all of which were good comments so even better. I thank all of you in advance for your continued support. **_

Chapter 17

****Gabriel's POV****

The rest of the week was fairly quiet, every night I worked with Mr. Phantom, and tonight was my first real (told of test) I would be playing some minor disruptions during tonight's performance, I had spent most of the day setting up. At ten minutes of 9:00 I went up to Box 5, better to be early than late. The performance that night filled the theater with music, the entire house in a sense of security. I looked over to the box next to Box 5, the managers' box. Mr. Andre was watching the opera contently; my Great-Uncle however was staring back at me with a worried look on his face.

That look sent a whole lot of guilt to me. I knew all too well as he did that my mother had a very strong dislike of the fact I had come to work in Paris at the Opera house. My father, Erik Masque, was apparently a strong supporter of the Opera when he was alive. When he died mother refused to go to anywhere or do anything that reminded her of him, that included writing to a friend she met through my father, going to the opera, living in/visiting Paris, or as explained earlier allowing me to learn to play music.

But I had a plan of my own as I have said before, and now that I had actually seen Mr. Phantom and worked for him a week I had come to the conclusion I had hoped to reach. Mr. Phantom was my father, how he was a alive I didn't know, maybe he left my mother and she just told everyone he died. But Mr. Phantom fit what little information I had of my father. The writing on his letter matched that of an old poem my father wrote my mother, he and I had a similar appearance and stature (tall, thin, eye color) , we had similar interests, but what had really sealed it was the fact that he looked exactly like an old hand drawn picture that my mother had, the mask and everything.

I took out my pocket watch it was 9:10, no sign or sound of Mr. Phantom. It was almost time for my little trick to go into action. I started to feel light headed, which made me feel sick to my stomach, I sat down in one of the nearby seats and started to breath rapidly, if I didn't I would've lost the contents of my stomach over the edge of the box.

****Erik's POV****

I entered Box 5 to find poor Gabriel sitting down in a chair hyperventilating. I walked over to him, staying to the shadows.

"Are you alright boy?" I asked, even after a week I still had problems calling the lad by his name. But I had grown close to the boy over the week, although I would never say it to his face the boy had a real knack for being a phantom, dare I say it he was a phantom protégé.

"I am just nervous," said Gabriel between breaths, "What if the tricks don't work out. What if they figure out that I set them up?"

"It will be fine. Even some of my greatest plans have gone up in smoke, quite literally actually. Besides that Uncle of yours and the rest of them are so blinded that they'll never be able to pin it on you," I said calmly, I didn't exactly want the poor boy passing out on me, at least not until after his little tricks went off.

He took a few deep breaths before asking "You mean it?"

"Yes now just relax," I said sitting down in a seat behind the boy that allowed me to see the stage but hid me from the rest of the theater. I placed my fingers together "and enjoy the spectacle."

_**A/N: Just a short chapter for now folks, but chapter 18 will be uploaded on May 18**__**th**__** and it is planned to be a BIG one. May 18**__**th**__** is the One year aniversery of this fic first being published on the internet over on my devianart**_** account. Can't believe it has been a whole year :D. Well now Madame Giry knows (it will later be revealed she has filled Nadir in on the facts), Gabriel has figured it out, and Erik is oblivious to the obvious (it will fun to write him this way for a few chpts at least). On a side note, if you are curious on which actors I would cast of the characte**_**rs in this fic or is future sequels, there is a nice casting list on my DA account, .com/#/d4xo1c8, be fair warned though for the singing voices of Erik and Daroga (yes I will be having Daroga sing) are switched aka Erik's actor would sing in Daroga's actor's singing voice and Vice-versa. Please review even if bad. **_


	18. Chapter 18: Racking His Brain

_**TO MY READERS**_

Chapter 18

****Erik's POV****

Carlotta came out on the stage wearing a wig, to a scene representing a dinner party. Every few seconds she would viciously scratch her head, the first one of Gabriel's tricks. Earlier he had put itching power in her wig, while no one was looking.

I looked over his chair to Gabriel, who had nearly calmed down completely. A small smirk came across his face, he looked so proud in himself. When Carlotta finally ripped her wig a few minutes later, the scratching having finally really gotten to her, Gabriel and I could help to stifle a laugh.

Carlotta continued on as normal, unfortunately. That was until Gabriel's second trick came into play. A man balancing glasses walked around the stage with Carlotta, she handed various actors the glasses. As she went to take the last glass from the plate she took both the glass and the plate under it, the glass had been glued to the plate. She got very frazzled by this and was starting to freak out, completely getting herself out of character. Gabriel and I, as well as the entire theater burst of laughing.

The show ended and the cast came out for their bows, Carlotta looking down right murderous. I tapped Gabriel on the shoulder; he turned around and looked at me. "Let's go," I said. Gabriel nodded, and got up from his chair. As he did I opened the secret door, "Now to open this passageway all you have to do is press this spot on the wall." I entered the passage way but Gabriel stood at the entrance, peering inside cautiously.

"You are letting me know how you get in here?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Now come, before I change my mind." Gabriel hurried into the passage way. I shut the door behind us, leaving us into nearly total darkness.

'Amazing," said Gabriel.

I looked behind to the dark outline of the boy. "Now follow closely, I don't want you getting lost in these passage ways. You are not afraid of dark and or enclosed spaces?"

"Yes, sir. No not really, have you seen my room here, it is more whole in the wall, and personally I like dark places." said Gabriel.

I led him through the passage ways until we reached the door I wanted. I opened the door and light flooded into the passage way. Gabriel followed me out of the passage way, we were in the music room.

"Want me to start practicing?" said Gabriel, nodding over to the piano.

"Yes get right to it." I said. Gabriel quickly walked over to the piano, took out the music that was kept under the piano bench, and began to play.

"Keep up the tempo," I said sternly, tapping the top of the piano. Gabriel had improved his playing greatly after a week under my tutelage, but his skills were still far off from being good.

An hour went by before I stopped him. We then went on our usually run through of me taking him up to the catwalks, having him run about, practicing his climbing, sneakiness, awareness, and observance skills. The last one, Gabriel didn't really need help in; he had a good eye for detail. When I had asked him where he had learned that from, he answered that it was because his mother and uncle were very big into drawing and painting, and he was taught to always look at details important or not.

It was 2 in the morning when I finally sent Gabriel away for the night. For a few moments, I remained in the theater alone, enjoying the darkness. Unlike it had been for years it wasn't completely silent, in the background I could hear Gabriel sing that song of his. I still couldn't figure out where I had heard it before, mostly because I couldn't make out all of the lyrics.

_Gabriel in the Distance: You … Music… ight….to me._

Gabriel's song disappeared totally, but I still didn't stop racking my brain for even the slightest memory. Eventually all I got was a headache, which led me to just give up for the night, I swear trying to figure out where I know that song will be the death of me.

I returned to my underground home, my head still pounding, there would be no organ playing for me tonight. I removed my black gloves, placing them on the piano bench, revealing my plain gold wedding band. I walked over to a small alcove, opening a velvet curtain. Behind it stood my mannequin of Evangeline, looking just as beautiful as she did when she was alive.

"Erik misses you more and more everyday my sweet," I said running my fingers against the face of the mannequin. I kissed the mannequin on the head "And someday we shall be together again."

I went into the next room, past the phoenix bed, and over to my coffin. I climbed inside and got comfortable folding my hands as though I were a corpse on display. To get rid of that darn headache of mine I closed my eyes shutting out all light, clearing my head off all thoughts allowing myself to fall asleep.

After what felt like mere moment later I was awoken by a very loud sound, I don't even know what kind of sound it was, it was like thunder and lightning mixed with a string instrument. I flew upward out of my coffin, and ran out towards the lake.

Over on a platform in the middle of my lagoon were Nadir, Antoinette, and the two managers. Antoinette was at a small weird looking piano, Andre was sitting at a bunch of drums, and Firmin held a very weird looking guitar, and Nadir was standing as a thin rod with what look like hearing aid.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!WHY ARE THOSE TWO DOWN HERE!" I screamed, none of them answered me. Instead they began to play a song. As they did I looked around, my lagoon was filled with swirls of bright color. Oh thank god it was just a dream.

_Nadir: Have you ever yearned to go, past the world you think you know? Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath? Have you let it draw you in, past the place where dreams begin? Felt the full breathless pull of the beauty underneath? When the dark unfolds its wings, do you sense the strangest things? Things no one would ever guess things mere words cannot express?_

_Evangeline: Yes_

No, it couldn't be, I slowly turned around towards her voice. There she was, Evangeline walking towards me, I couldn't help myself, I ran over to her wanting to scoop her up into my arms. But I went right through her, as though she wasn't even there. I quickly turned around to see her just standing there looking at me, the look of sadness in her eyes.

_Nadir: Do you find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild? Do you feed on the need for the beauty underneath? Have you felt your sense surge, and surrender to the urge? Have you been hooked as you looked at the beauty underneath? When you stare behind the night, can you glimpse its primal might? Might you hunger to posses, hunger that you can't repress?_

_Gabriel: Yes. It seems so beautiful, so strange yet beautiful, everything's just as you say._

From behind me a young boy came running through me, into Evangeline's arms. He turned to me, it was Gabriel. Evangeline gave me a smile as if she wanted to tell me something, or explain something to me.

The swirling colors became dark turning reducing the amount of light to barley anything, Evangeline faded away leaving me with just Gabriel, the scene completely changed, to the theater. Nadir, Antoinette, and the managers were now in the orchestra pit. Gabriel and I were on the catwalks.

I never really noticed it over the past week but Gabriel did have quite a few familiarities. But maybe it was from the angle I was now at that I could see them, or maybe it was just part of my dream.

_Erik: And he's so beautiful, perhaps too beautiful, what I suspect cannot be. And yet somehow, we both see the very same way._

Wait, now I am singing? I don't even know where those words came from, was my subconscious trying to tell me.

_Gabriel: It's the music in your head, have you followed where it led, and been graced with a taste of the beauty underneath? Does it fill your every sense, is it terribly intense? Tell me you need it too, need the beauty underneath._

The shadows fixed themselves around us, though mostly around Gabriel. They covered the right side of his face, covering it like a mask. I nearly walked off the cat walk, he looked exactly like me. An image of Evangeline materialized behind him for a few moments, her hands on his shoulders, giving me a nod. No, no it could be, my Evangeline died before our child was even born.

_Erik and (Gabriel): To him (me) it's beautiful, my (your) world is beautiful. _

_Erik: How can this be what it seems? All of my most secret dreams, somehow set FREE!_

_Nadir: You can feel it._

_Erik: Yes _

_Nadir: You come closer to the truth. _

_Erik: Yes_

_Antoinette: He has no fear of the beauty underneath._

Once again the scene changed this time to the passageways. Gabriel stood in front of me; he looked scared as though he was afraid of an unknown answer.

_Gabriel: You'll accept it_

_Erik: Yes_

_Gabriel: You'll embrace it_

_Erik: Yes. To the Splendor._

_Gabriel: Splendor_

_Erik: And the Glory_

_Gabriel: And the glory, to the truth of the beauty underneath._

The scene shifted again, I was back in my coffin. Evangeline was back, looking down at me, her fingers brushing against my face, leaning in closer and closer to my face.

_Evangeline: Can you face it? Can you take it? Just remember your beauty underneath._

As she sang these last few words, my vision started to fade away to black. Just before it was completely gone, Evangeline placed a kiss on my lips.

When I actually did officially wake up, many thoughts circled my brain. Was that dream trying to tell me something? Or was my mind playing a cruel joke on me?

_**A/N: Told you it would be a BIG chapter, over 1,700 words without the author's note. Gabriel's pranks are based off the tricks play on Carlotta in the 1990 Charles Dance Version of The Phantom (it is my 2**__**nd**__** favorite version). And now for the songs used one is obviously "THE BEAUTY UNDERNEATH" from LND by ALW (say what you will on LND but you have to admit the song is kick ass) I did change the lyrics a bit , and the 2**__**nd**__** (1**__**st**__** to appear in this chapter) is what I have officially chosen to be Gabriel's lullaby. I will not tell you exactly where it is from yet, but it is from A version of POTO (care to guess). This is being released a day early because I will be at my school very late for the next two day helping with the Talent Show. May 18**__**th**__** is a big day, it is the 1 yr anniversary of this fic on DA, it is the character Gabriel's birthday, and in Scandinavia it is literally ERIK DAY! Well tell me what you think folks, how do you like this chapter. Erik should figure everything out in the next chapter, and that should be released at around June 19 (since I'll be out of school then). Reviews please, they can be about anything, hey even wish Gabriel a happy birthday. **_


	19. Chapter 19: Could It Be?

_**Thanks to flanny-chan and skittlesgirl99 for the reviews.**_

Chapter 19

****Erik's POV****

It had been about an hour that I had been waiting here, I was outside Gabriel's room. My dream last night had really struck a chord in me. It made me decide that it was finally time I got some real information on that boy.

As I waited for Gabriel to leave his room for the day, my mind wondered off to many years ago, nearly 13 years ago to be exact. Back when my Evangeline and I were discussing names to name our child, more importantly if it was a boy like I hoped. I made some simple suggestions that I remember, names like Leonardo, Michael, Sebastian, Joseph, Johann, Bernard (thought since it was her maiden name she might agree to that one), and even Charles (thank god she didn't agree to that one).

Up to now I never really thought about that conversation, but I now I could remember that she was insistent on one name, it made what my dream was making me believe even scarier. My Evangeline was very insistent on naming our son, if we had one, Gabriel after her grandfather. Now, why she wanted to have him be the namesake of our son so badly, I couldn't for the life of me remember, actually I know that I never really listened to her reason behind it, something to do with a story I think.

Just then the door to Gabriel's room opened, he stepped out. He actually looked horrible, his hair a mess, tie untied, one shoe on the other in his hand, must have been late. It was quite funny actually; it always seemed to me that the boy liked to be either early or on time. Gabriel closed the door to his room and locked it, then quickly hopped on one foot away, trying to put his other shoe on.

I stepped out of my hiding place and quickly walked over to the door. I took out my lock picking tool, unlocking the door. As I opened the door, I quickly looked around for anyone before entering the room.

When Gabriel first told me his room was a hole in the wall, I didn't believe him. Now that I had actually seen his room, yeah it was a hole in the wall. It maybe had room to fit 2-3 people in it, his cot was pressed up against a wall, next to it stood a makeshift bed stand, on the other side was a small desk with a tiny stool beside a small dresser probably filled with clothes.

I went first to his desk, papers were skewed across it. I picked up them papers and flipped through them. I nearly dropped them a nearly every time I flipped a paper, I literally did when I came across an all too familiar.

_Look how she lights up the sky,  
>Ma Belle Evangeline.<br>So far above me yet I,  
>Know her heart belongs to only me.<br>J'et adore, J'et aime Evangeline,  
>You're my queen of the night,<br>So still,  
>So bright.<br>That someone as beautiful as_ _she,  
>Could love someone like me.<br>Love always finds a way it's true!  
>And I love you, Evangeline.<em>

_Love is beautiful,  
>Love is wonderful!<br>Love is everything, do you agree?  
>Mais' oui!<br>Look how she lights up the sky,  
>I love you,<em> _Evangeline. _

I recognized those words immediately, and the hand writing, it was my own. I wrote that poem for Evangeline years ago, when I first started to court her. How did Gabriel get this, I asked myself before quickly remembering why I was in this room in the first place. This almost confirmed my fears, tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back. I placed the papers back on the desk, organizing them into a pile, and then walked over to the cot.

Turning to the night stand, I began to rummage through the drawer. Inside there were only a few things, a few crumpled up pieces of paper, a pocket watch, and a small bear. I brought the pocket watch out first, I opened it. It seemed like a normal pocket watch to me that was until I noticed that there was a picture on the other side of the watch. I ignored it, afraid of what it might be.

I went back in the drawer, and pulled out the bear. Now I was already on the verge of tears but seeing this bear was the final blow. The bear was a little beat up but I recognized it as though it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_I placed the loop of the lasso around my neck, before I pulled the lasso tight I took out a small bear from my cape. This small object was what I went to retrieve from my lair, the reason why I left Evangeline vulnerable. Taking it up to my lips I gave it a short kiss, I placed it down on a nearby table turning its face away from me, it represented what I could have had and loss. I wasn't going to let it see me take my own life._

_*Later*_

_I walked over to the table that I had placed the bear on and picked it up, handing it to Nadir I said "Send this with the letter. I can't dare look at it any longer. It will just bring around more pain in the years to come, if I keep it." _

_**End Flashback**_

The bear stared at me with the same blank face, which I had put on it all those years ago, its eyes staring into my own. I held the bear tightly letting a few tears stream down my face; I turned my head to the open pocket watch inside was a picture of a woman, but not just any woman, it was my Evangeline.

All these years my Evangeline had been alive, I couldn't believe it, and her son…my son was here. Then I realized how many times I had threatened Gabriel's life in the week I had known him, thank god I didn't follow through on them.

I put the bear and the pocket watch back in the drawer, I then heard Gabriel humming from in the hallway, must have been on his way to get something from Firmin and Andre's office. Another thought hit me, Evangeline must have been Firmin's niece, that would have been nice to tell me, oh splendid I had Mr. Temper as a relative.

_Gabriel: You are music, Beautiful music, And you are light to me. O. you are music, Sun Burst of Music, And you are Light to me._

So that was the song Gabriel was singing, and I was right I had heard that song before. I had written the tune but Evangeline had written the lyrics, she must have sung that song a lot in the time we have been apart.

The door knob began to turn, curses! I looked around quickly for somewhere to hide; I flew under the bed just in time, no sooner than I did this the door opened and Gabriel stepped into the room.

Gabriel went over to his bedside table and opened the drawer and got out his pocket watch closing the drawer. He walked out to the middle of the room and looked around, could he sense I was in the room, it wasn't possible, Gabriel had some of the worse senses I'd ever seen.

"Who's there?" asked Gabriel a mix of anger and fear in voice, "I know someone's I here." Never mind, apparently my lessons I was giving him to use his senses more, were working. I kept quiet barley even breathing.

I saw Gabriel's feet move from the middle of the room to the door, I heard the door open then close. I got out from under the bed, that was too close but at least I could see that my son had become more observant,

The door burst back open and Gabriel rushed back in, "A Ha, I knew someone was in here," exclaimed Gabriel, "I never keep my desk that organized. Why are you in here?"

"Gabriel I can explain," I said quickly, innocently raising my hands. Before I could explain myself Gabriel ran towards me, I quickly braced myself for his attack. As Gabriel came into contact with me I picked him up and threw him against on the bed.

"Let me explain, Gabriel." I said before he could attack again, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why are you in here?" asked Gabriel. He got me there, how was I going to explain the fact that I had a strange dream last night, that led me to break into his room, rummage through his personal belongings, and finding out that he is my son that I thought had never been born.

I must have seemed off guard; Gabriel came running back at me to attack again. Just in time I was able brace myself once again sending Gabriel flying into the air, unfortunately this time he hit the wall with his head, upon contact he lost consciousness. Great I had just knocked my son out, now what?

_**A/N: 1,554 words, that is how long this chapter is without this authors note. I hope you all enjoyed this. And now for some behind the scenes stuff. The names at the beginning of this chapter that Erik suggested he would have liked to name his son are actually a few of the names I had come up with before Gabriel's name was officially Gabriel, congrats if you can figure out all the reasons behind them, a yes Evangeline's insistence on that name will be explained eventually. Gabriel's bear is suppose to be symbolic of Erik's old monkey doll on the music box in the film. The song 'Ma Belle Evangeline' is from Disney's Princess and the Frog, I love this song and it is partly the reason why named Evangeline well Evangeline. Gabriel's lullaby is 'You are Music' from 'Phantom' a musical by Yestin and Kopit (is the basis for the Charles Dance version), I heard this song while watching the Phantom Reviewer and fell in love with it, I bet you all thought it was going to be' Music of the Night' well it originally was but then I changed it. The flash back comes from earlier chapter of this story. I love how I have Erik call Firmin, Mr. Temper in this chapter, calling the kettle black a bit there, also I love how the scene plays out in my head of Gabriel being late take a second to imagine that scene, hehehe. I recently became the owner of the CD (Original West End Cast) and DVD (Australian Cast) of LND, and I have to say I like it but yet hate it. I find the DVD's version actor of Erik to look like how I picture a grown up Gabriel, and the Gustave actor to be a young version of Gabriel, also both versions of 'The Beauty Underneath' are AWESOME. It is at this time I would like to officially announce that there will be a sequel to this story (feel free to submit some title ideas), a summary of it should come with the next chapter. I hope you are all well and wish you luck on exams (I have one more exam then I got freedom till August)/ end of school year stuff or whatever you are doing. Happy beginning of summer, GMF7. : End A/N**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Explain Yourself

_**To My Readers,**_

_**In honor of the 1 year anniversary of THE PHANTOM being on I present to you…..**_

Chapter 20

****Gabriel's POV****

Oh what a day, first I wake up late, next I forget my pocket watch, then I return to my room to get my pocket watch only to find my room broken into, and now I had a throbbing pain in my head. I awoke to find myself lying down on my bed, with Mr. Phantom sitting down next to my bed.

I tried to lift myself up from my bed, but I felt dizzy and sat back down, Mr. Phantom put his hand up, "Easy there, you don't want to injure yourself more than you have," he said.

"I didn't injure myself," I scoffed.

"Oh, of course not, you just knocked yourself out cold for," he said as he took out my pocket watch and checked the time, "Ten Minutes." He closed the watch.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"Oh just trying to find something," He answered.

"Find what," I said.

"The truth of why you are here in Paris," said Mr. Phantom, he said in a tone that made me feel just a bit threatened.

"I told you when we first met, I am here as my Great-Uncle's assistant but really came to be your apprentice," I lied sounding, if I say so myself, convincing.

"Are you sure that is your answer", he threatened.

"Yes, I swear on my…," I said

"Grave?" asked Mr. Phantom smirking, "Because if you have been lying to me, I can arrange that grave for you."

I froze up; I couldn't speak, though I did let out a nervous chuckle. "Fine, I have not been completely truthful with you. But if I told you the truth, you would have not believed me."

"You can believe me, Gabriel that you can tell me the truth, I will believe you," He said the threatening tone reduced by a great amount.

I thought on how I found Mr. Phantom here in my room, "What did you find?" I asked, hoping that what he did find didn't upset him.

"I am your father," said Mr. Phantom.

I did not expect that he would find that out, not for awhile at least. I was planning on telling him eventually so might as well spill my guts, "I know," I said, "What gave it away."

"Last night I had a strange dream, and well it helped me see the similarities between us. It really got me suspicious about you, so this morning I waited for you to leave your room. After you rushed off I picked the lock of your door, and as I rummaged through your stuff I found things that confirmed my suspicions," he explained, "Now, the truth."

I took a deep breath, and began;

_**Flashback**_

_*6 Years Ago*_

_A six year old boy timidly walked through the doors of the Opera house. He looked around the entrance way, his eyes open wide amazed by the splendor and extravagance of the interior._

"_Gabriel?" said Firmin looking behind him, to see that the boy had fallen behind him, "Oh do keep up." He motioned for the boy to come forward._

"_Yes, Uncle Richard," said the boy as he hurried to catch up with his Great-Uncle._

"_Now be sure to be on your best behavior tonight," said Firmin straightening the boy's coat and neck tie._

"_I know," groaned Gabriel as he fidgeted wanting to get out of his Great-Uncle's grasp._

"_There," said Firmin finishing his adjustments, "Now stay close, and fix your hair; it is out of place again._

_Gabriel looked up the best he could to his hair, he couldn't see what was wrong with it, but he humored his Uncle and ran his fingers through his hair. He kept close to his Great-Uncle's side as they traveled through the crowds of people that still lingered in the corridors._

"_Here we are the managers' box," said Firmin as the box keeper opened the door for him and Gabriel. Andre was already in the box sitting down, he turned around towards the door as he heard the door close. _

"_Ah, Richard," said Andre._

"_Good evening Gilles," said Firmin sitting next to Andre, Gabriel sat next to his Great-Uncle on his other side._

"_And who is this young man," asked Andre indicating Gabriel._

"_Gilles this is my niece's son Gabriel, "explained Firmin, Gabriel meekly waved to Andre._

"_Ah, yes you explained that you would be bringing him tonight," said Andre, waving back at Gabriel._

_Gabriel looked around the theater, it was full, except for one, the box directly across from the managers' box. It seemed odd that it was the only empty space in the house. He tapped Firmin on the shoulder, "Uncle Richard, is that box suppose to be empty?"_

_Firmin paled looking over to the empty box, "Yes, it is the ghost's private box. Gilles and I learned the hard way to not sell the seats in that box."_

"_This place has a ghost," said Gabriel excitedly._

"_Yes, and dangerous one at that, so stay out of his way." said Firmin. Gabriel continued to stare at the box, all of a sudden he could swear that he could see a shadow of a man in the box. The music began causing Gabriel's attention to turn to the stage. _

_The curtain rose and Gabriel was completely mesmerized by the show, he didn't like the singing voice of the lady playing the lead but the scenery, the extravagant costumes and the music was beautiful. The curtain fell and Gabriel stood up to join the applause, he turned his attention quickly back to the empty box just in time to see the shadow disappear behind the curtain._

_Gabriel followed his Great-Uncle and Andre backstage, they had began to talk to many of the patrons of the Opera, it wasn't long before Gabriel grew bored. He looked at his Great-Uncle and seeing that he was completely distracted decided to look around, he went back into the theater to investigate the empty box._

_The hallway was empty as Gabriel casually walked through it till he had reached the door marked 5. Gabriel reached out for the doorknob, turning it slightly he found that it was unlocked, he turned the knob completely opening the door. He entered the box looking out to the stage and couldn't help to see why the ghost had chosen this to be his box with its view of stage._

_Gabriel carefully looked around this haunted box, there was no sign that anyone had been in the box tonight. Letting out a breath of disappointment Gabriel exited the box and started to head back to his Great-Uncle, as he went down the hallway he ran his hand against one of the walls. All of a sudden he heard a click as though something had been opened; Gabriel looked at the wall curiously, noticing that a panel had opened into the wall had opened leading into a dark passage. _

_He enter the passage way only a few steps just to get a better look, but then the panel closed behind him, plunging the passage into total darkness. Fear filled the young boy, he wasn't one to be scared of the dark but he was one to be scared of getting lost. Having no choice he began walking forward to look for another way to get out, humming the lullaby his mother would sing to him whenever he was sad or frightened. After what seemed like hours of Gabriel just walking forward down the dark passage way he came to a lit waterway, an underground river._

_Gabriel stood on one side while on the other there was a man in a formal outfit sitting on the ground staring sadly at one of his hands twisting a gold ring that was on his finger, next to him was a white mask, a black wig next to a pair of black gloves, and a black hat, at first Gabriel spirit was relieved to see the man perhaps he could help him get back up to the opera house. Until he noticed the man's face, a malformed upper lip, an elongated nostril, the skin of his right side of his face almost pink as though it was a rash or had been rubbed raw, the skin upper his right eye sagged a little, along the top right side of his head you could see a bit of his skull along with some of his brain, his hair although a light brown was very thin and was turning gray. Gabriel's knees began to quake, he could only hope that this man was nicer than he looked._

"_Excuse me sir?" called Gabriel politely._

_The man looked up, revealing mismatched colored eyes; they were filled with anger and surprise. "What are you doing down here boy?" he questioned._

"_I'm lost, could you please help me back up," explained Gabriel staring directly at the man. _

"_I'll think about it," stated the man getting up from the ground picking up his items, "Stay there"_

"_Yes sir," said Gabriel. The man walked away along the water way, after a few minutes the man came back up the water way this time on the side that Gabriel was on, the man's mask was now covering his deformity, the wig and hat were now on his head, a lantern in his hand._

"_I'll take you back up but you must promise to tell no one about what you have seen," explained the man gesturing to his face. Gabriel looked up as the man towered over him and nodded his head in agreement._

"_How did you even get down here anyway?" asked the man._

"_I was walking through a hallway and I accidently opened a door, I walked through it and the door closed behind me," explained Gabriel following the man very closely._

_When they had reached a wall, the man opened a door. "There you go." He said stepping out of the way to let Gabriel through. Gabriel walked through the door, he turned as the door closed, getting one last look at the masked man._

"_Thank you," said Gabriel weakly. _

_**End Flashback**_

_*Present Time*_

"When I went home, I told my mother what had happened even though you told me not to. She said that I had seen a ghost… the ghost of my father, that he had shown himself to me in order to save me from the underground, a fate that he never could escape from himself. But you seemed so real, so alive, it was then I decided that when I got older I would come back to the Opera house, find out if you were real," I explained.

"And you idea of becoming my apprentice?" asked Mr. Phantom.

"I figured from the stories I had heard about the Opera Ghost that if I just went searching for you, I wouldn't be alive long enough to find out more about you. Becoming your apprentice I decided would be the safer way of finding out more about you, gain your trust, and perhaps someday explain to you who I was. But you found out who I am on your own. I can only hope that you are not upset with me and that you will forgive me for deceiving you." I pleaded.

"I forgive you," said Mr. Phantom immediately, we stared at each other in an awkward silence. He cleared his throat; he seemed unclear as what to do. "I suppose you should head back to work, they'll start to wonder where you have gone."

"Good idea," I said a little relieved that he was letting go. He helped me off the bed, slipped my pocket watch into my hand, and watched as I walked down the hallway.

****Erik's POV****

My heart was beating faster than any piece of music I had ever heard. A smile crossed my face as my son disappeared behind a corner. All these years of sadness, all these years living in guilt all for nothing. I quickly disappeared into a passage way, reemerging in Box 5. Daroga sat in the box by himself; I sat down next to him my smile still etched on my face.

"By Allah, Erik I haven't seen a smile like the one your face in…ever. What is this occasion?" Daroga questioned.

I looked down to the stage; Gabriel had arrived taking his spot next to the Managers as different people started handing him paper work. "I have a son," I said with pride.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: 2,078 words. First of all, how does everyone feel on how I described Erik's deformity/ Gabriel's back-story (it actually was suppose to be it own chapter originally)? I think I did quite well, even though I use Gerard Butler's image as Erik for this story I decided to up the 2004 deformity, I think I improved it. Any way only a few more chapters till the Sequel and as promised here is some info on it as to get everyone pumped for it :D **_

_**The title of it is "Somehow Here Again", Erik and Evangeline find themselves back in the year 1870, will they be able to rekindle and restrengthen their love or will Erik's feelings for Christine separate them forever? Basically it will follow the events of the 2004 movie/stage show. Everyone (minus Gabriel as he wouldn't have been born yet) will be back, but only Erik, Evangeline, Nadir/Daroga, and Madame Giry remember what happened in the ;future'. New Characters like Count Philippe de Changy, the rest of the Bernard Family, Erik's Family (perhaps), along with some old favorites like the Managers, Carlotta, Christine, Raoul, and basically anyone from the show will be there. Songs from POTO, LND, Disney?, as well as other Broadway shows will be used. I will be rewriting "Don Juan" well actually I will be expanding its story, basically write the opera (Angel of Writing and Angel of Music be with me). Elements from other adapts will be used as well….. Thoughts?**_

_**We'll see you all soon :D**_


	21. Chapter 21: AHHH

Chapter 21

_**Dedicated to my readers…**_

****Erik's POV****

"I know," said Daroga calmly.

The smile melted off my face, "You knew?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, almost since the boy arrived actually," answered Daroga. My fingers began to twitch.

"You have known for over a week that I have had a son," I said calmly expressing my now growing anger, "and you haven't bothered to tell me?"

"Well to be honest, Antoinette figured it out and told me. I just suggested that we not tell you for safety rea…" before he could finish his sentence as I had thrown him to the ground and began to strangle him.

****Gabriel's POV****

I glanced up to Box 5 where only a few moments ago Mr. Kahn had been sitting. It had only been a few seconds since I last looked at the box but now it was empty. Rehearsal was running smoothly, Carlotta was still fuming at what happened last night but she was still her Prima Donna self.

As I flipped through the papers that had been handed to me, most of them just being random pieces of paper, I heard the voice from one of the stage hands above cry out "Watch out below!" I looked up to see one of the sand bags that was used as a counter balance come hurtling down from the rafters with a back drop not far behind, both were heading straight for Carlotta's head.

Time seemed to slow down; I threw the papers in my hands to the ground and went running. Now I do not like Carlotta, I make that quite clear very often even if I am right in front of her face, my distain starting from when I first arrived at the Opera House when she called me a little rat or something along those lines. But despite my strong dislike for her I still ran in to save her, just moments before the objects were to hit her I jumped.

"Señora Giudicelli," I cried as I crashed into Carlotta getting her out of the way. The sand bag came crashing down on one of my legs sending an excruciating pain up my leg, while the back drop crashed on to my entire body….today was just was not my day.

****Erik's POV****

I stopped strangling a struggling Daroga when I heard a scream that sounded a lot like Carlotta. "Someone get Doctor Renaldi!" I heard someone cry just seconds later. Looking over to a breathing hard Daroga, we nodded and crawled over to the edge of the box looking over the side.

There was not much to look at though, actors and stage hands alike were blocking the view of what was going on, two people came running in with a stretcher. I nudged Daroga in the side with my elbow, "Go see what's going on."

"You do it," he stated.

"Just do it…..please?" I said, he stared at me "I will forgive you about not telling me about Gabriel." Daroga sighed and quickly got up exiting the box. Not even two minutes later he returned with a panic stricken Antoinette, the look in her eyes told me something was wrong.

"It's Gabriel," she said quickly. I jumped to my feet and ran.

**** Gabriel's POV****

I was in pain, really bad pain, it radiated from my lower leg all the way up through my body. Two of the stage hands lifted me onto a stretcher, "Get him to my office, we will have Doctor Renaldi look at him there," said Uncle Richard.

The stage hands brought me to the office very quickly, Great-Uncle Richard followed close behind. When we got to the office, they carefully lifted me off the stretcher had had me sit in one of the chairs, they set my leg up on another chair before they left me alone in the office with just my Great-Uncle.

"I'll be outside waiting for the doctor," he said, his hand on my shoulder, his voice full of concern, "Try not to move."

As he walked away I joked "Really because I think this is the perfect time to take a stroll along the Seine." He looked back at me and shook his head, sighing as he closed the door behind him. I was left alone; well not really, as the main door closed two holes appeared on the portrait on the wall, right where the eyes should have been. The holes were soon reoccupied by eyes once again.

"What did you do boy?" asked my father's voice through the wall.

"I saved Madame Carlotta from a falling sandbag and a back drop," I answered.

"You did what? Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I am not really sure, just a reaction I guess." I said as I tried to lift my now throbbing leg sending a fresh new wave of pain.

"Do not move you will make it worse," he demanded.

"Yes sir," I sighed. The door knob began to turn, my father's eyes disappeared and the holes were once again just painted eyes.

****Erik's POV****

"Are you sure this is a smart idea?" asked Gabriel as he limped behind me with a bag over his shoulder a walking cane in his hand, the doctor said he hadn't injured his leg that badly and that it should be fully healed in about three months.

"Yes." I answered.

"But you have only known that I'm your son for a week, are you sure you have thought this through, me moving down here?" he questioned. I had come up with the idea soon after the doctor left, believing that it would be easier for me to keep an eye on him making sure he didn't injure himself even more than he had.

"I have had plenty of time on my hands, of course I am sure," I stated. When we had reached the waterway, I motioned to the row boat I had tied there, "Here we go into the boat."

I stepped in first then, helped Gabriel as he cautiously stepped into the boat, placed his bag behind him and took an oar; I sat down next to him and grabbed the other oar. "So did you write Evangeline about coming back to Paris for the Ball?" I asked, the annual Ball de Masque was coming up in the upcoming week, Gabriel and I but mostly myself had figured it would be the perfect time to have Evangeline return to Paris.

"Mother? Yes I have written to her, whether or not she'll come is another question?" he stated.

"Why wouldn't she come," I asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because her supposedly dead husband was the Opera Ghost and she feels as though coming to the Opera House will rip her heart in two knowing how he loved the place," said Gabriel sarcastically.

I turned to him, "Oh come now, I see that as a reason to come. After all she must have so many fond memories of the place."

"If you say so?" he said looking around, "These tunnels aren't so bad when you are not lost in them."

"You will come to know them like the back of your hand in time," I said.

When we reached the lair, I helped him out of the boat. He looked around my cavern home, his eyes filled with amazement. I took his bag from him and placed my hand on his shoulder "Welcome home," I said.

****Gabriel's POV****

It was early the next day; my father had brought me up to Music Room and then left me alone. I was sitting down at the piano as I had done for the last week courtesy of Carlotta. She had declared that I was her hero…god it pained me to be called that by her…that I had saved her from certain doom, so she decreed that I wouldn't have to work until my leg had full healed.

I was just fooling around on the piano playing a simple melody when I sensed someone had come into the room. My fingers continued to slowly move along the keys as I turned my head to see who had come into the room. When I made eye connection with the person I stopped playing and smiled….

****Erik's POV****

I wasn't expecting anyone else to be in the Music Room when I returned, but I have to say it was a nice to surprise to see who was there. Looking in from the hidden compartment I saw the face I had wanted to see again for years a face that for years I thought I would never see again. The long blonde hair tied up into a loose bun, the eyes that showed compassion not matter how mad she had been. I pressed myself very close against the wall as though it would get me a better look. Before my eyes was my angel…my Evangeline.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: AND SHE IS BACK! :D It has only been 10 chapters but Evangeline is back baby. Which means we are entering the final chapters of this story, we are offically closer to the sequel than we are the start. Poor Gabriel see what happens when you try to save Carlotta, and I am sure that this will NO way EFFECT what will happen to him later. Up next the Bal de Masques and soon the reuniting of Erik and Evangeline. Check out some THE PHANTOM art on my DeviantArt Page while you wait for the next chapter.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Le Ball de Masque

Chapter 22

****Gabriel's POV****

My mouth hung open, I couldn't believe my eyes, sure I had written my mother a letter asking her to come to Paris for the Bal de Masques, but I never believed that she would actually come, I had figured I may have gotten her to come to the one in the spring, not the one here in the winter. I got up from the piano bench, grabbing my walking cane began to walk over to her.

"No you stay where you are, I'll come to you," she said coming towards me, I stopped.

"I can't believe you're here," I said as she threw her arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"When I got that letter saying you were hurt, I decided I should get it together and be with my little boy," she said pulling away slowly.

"I am not little," I said defiantly, standing up straighter trying to make me seem even taller than I am.

"You will always be little to me," she said tapping my nose the way she did when I was little. She then pulled me in once again in a hug, she once again pulled away slowly this time looking at me strangely.

"Come I'll take you out for a little bit. An afternoon along the river how does that sound?" she asked me, I could hear a bit of a quiver in her voice, "I can imagine you haven't been able to get out a lot with that leg of yours."

I hadn't been out in a while it was true, but it was not just because of my leg. Between looking for the Phantom and then becoming his apprentice, not to mention being the Managers' assistant it didn't leave me a lot of time to be outside. "Ah sure."

She let me go out of the room first, following close behind her eyes darting across the room. What could she be looking for; there would be no reason for her to be looking around.

****Evangeline's POV****

Four weeks, four weeks since I had let my little boy go to Paris to the Opera House. I knew when I finally agreed to let him go I would regret it. That smell, I had smelled it on Gabriel once before 6 years ago it was fainter then but I still recognized it, a smell that many a night years ago I loved to smell as I fell asleep. It only took Erik four weeks to find him, I had no idea how but somehow that…that….that man had had found my baby, and it was my duty as his mother to protect him.

After our walk along the river and just mulling around the streets listening to carolers, we returned to the Opera House. "Go on get your things."

"Why, you're not taking me back to the estate are you?" he questioned a tint of fear in his voice. Why was he scared?

"No, it's just that I'd prefer if you stayed with me at Uncle Richard's while I am here. Besides Christmas is just a day away I'd rather have you stay with family on that day." I said calmly trying to hide my own fear. Gabriel stared at me for several moments;

"I'll be right back," he said quickly before limping away.

I walked over to the Grand Staircase and stood there; I glanced over to the railing, to where a red rose tied in a black ribbon had suddenly appeared. Picking it up I brought it to my face to smell it, letting its beautiful aroma fill my nostrils. Lowering it I stared at it for several seconds before plucking each petal from the flower then snapping the stem in half throwing it to the ground.

****Erik's POV****

It both tore my heart and confused me to see Evangeline treat one of my roses in that manner. She never acted like that to them, even when she was really upset with me; throw them back at me maybe but never did she mutilate them. I stared at her longingly for several moments from my hiding place in the wall, before walking through the passage ways to the corridor outside Gabriel's old room. Gabriel was just limping around the corner when I came out through the wall.

"She wants me to leave to the Opera House for a little while, "said Gabriel.

"I heard. Cannot say I disagree with her reasons" I said, I reached back into the passage way and grabbed Gabriel's bag.

"You want me to leave?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"No," I replied, "Of course not. I suspected she would do something like this, so while you were out with Evangeline I went down to the lair, and got your things together for you. We don't want her to suspect anything."

"I think she already does," stated Gabriel.

"We better hope that she does not suspect anything, or it could ruin our plan," I said.

He nodded, "So do not get her suspicious in the three days till the ball…. I think I can do that." Gabriel turned and begun to limp away, I walked with him down the hallway for a little bit before letting him walk away, hoping that within a few days all would be well.

****Gabriel's POV****

The next three days flew by in what seemed like a flash, I hated every moment. Do not get me wrong I enjoyed being with my mother again, and I will admit I loved seeing my Great-Uncles' reaction to seeing me not being at the Opera House, not to mention I got to go to Christmas Mass with my mother like always. But even the holiday festivities couldn't cover how much I missed the Opera House, in the few short weeks I had been there it had become home.

On the day of the ball I could not help but to feel relieved , after today with luck I would be back to living in the Opera House, forever if my father's plan played out alright. I had come to the ball dressed all in black, when I was asked by my mother what I was I replied 'Black Death'.

I escorted my mother through the doors of the Opera House; the Ball was already in motion. Swirls of color and music filled the air; it was nearly as though an artist had just taken his different colors of paint and just threw it against a canvas. As we stepped further into the building my mother's grasp on my arm grew tighter.

"It is fine Mama," I said in a calming voice, "It is only a ball...It's not like you are in the presence of the Emperor."

She remained ever quiet; it worried me, as I saw her eyes dart around the room not to mention she was shaking like a leaf. I couldn't help but to think that maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe it would be better if we had her spend a few weeks in Paris before we had her reunite her with my father, after all these years. After all she had spent the past 12 years in the lie that he was dead, and unlike him she didn't have the luxury of being able to look at me and have a feeling that he was still alive.

That was it I concluded, in the best interests of my mother I would go in search of father and have him not reveal himself to her tonight. As I began to walk away my mother pulled me back in "Please don't leave," she asked.

It was then that I did what I really hated to do…I lied straight to my mother's face. "But I promised one of the ballet girls that I'd meet her upstairs. I don't want to break that promise. Please Mama; I'll only be a few minutes."

"A girl? Aren't you a bit young to be courting?" she said.

"She is just a friend, she has been helping me get around since my injury." I said expanding the lie.

My mother let go of arm, "Fine, but please return soon."

"I will Mama," I said firmly grasping my cane and walking away.

Now where could he be…think Gabriel…think. I said to myself as I maneuvered through the crowd. Then I saw an Astrakhan Cap in the background, Nadir he of all people would know where my father was. He was standing with Madame Giry talking as they stood against the edge of the Grand Staircase.

"Mr. Kahn, Madame Giry either of you know where my father is?" I asked.

"He should be in the passage way off of Box 5, dear," answered Madame Giry.

"Thank you," I said quickly starting to walk off.

"Wait maybe you can explain this for us." said Nadir grabbing me by my shoulder, "Why has Erik been in such a giddy mood? I mean I understand he is happy that you are here, but even these past few days while you were gone he has positively been ecstatic…its almost scary."

"No reason." I said…great now I have to lie to them.

"Are you sure?" Nadir questioned.

"Actually he is trying to be reunited with my mother," I said reluctantly limping quickly up the stairs.

I kept limping as fast as I could down the corridor till I reached Box Five. Looking left then right making sure no one else was in the corridor before I entered the box. I walked right into him, literally. He was dressed head to toe in bright red with gold trim, an elaborate red and gold hat with a white feather sat atop his head, on his face he wore a very realistic skull shaped mask.

"Ah Gabriel, perfect timing," he said, "How do I look."

"Good. Listen I have been thinking maybe this isn't a good idea." I said as I followed him outside into the corridor.

"Don't be ridiculous it is a perfect idea." He said.

"For you maybe, but I think it would be better for her, if you don't see her tonight," I said.

He turned to me and knelt down, "I have been waiting nearly 13 years to be with her again, I do not think I can last another day without her, please son…let me be with her again please." I tried to look away from his pleading eyes, but it was impossible.

"Fine," I said giving in. My father smiled through his mask as he stood up.

"Thank you." He said adjusting his hat and walking away confidence bursting in every step. I stood alone in the corridor for several moments before walking back to the ball. I caught sight of my father's hat as he crossed the room to get to my mother.

"There you are boy, "said a man's voice from behind me making my blood turn cold. Oh god not now, not tonight.

I turned slowly praying to god it was not who I thought it was. My prayers were not answered, there standing before me was the man who could bring all this crashing down… Louis Boutcher.

****Erik's POV****

I made my way through the crowd towards the main entrance of the Opera House, over to where she stood. She was a vision, a vision in green, more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. Her hair tied up and pinned into an elaborate bun except for two strands of hair that were curled so that they cascaded down the sides of her face.

She was looking all around the room, but yet did not notice me as I approached. I stopped once by her side, I heard her sniff the air. Evangeline gasped slightly before she turned her head towards me, a look of fear and anger rushed over her face before she lifted the hem of her dress and began to hurry away. I quickly went into pursuit after her.

****Evangeline's POV****

Dear lord no; I should have known this would happen. Only one thing to do now but to try to get away, I walked outside hoping to lose him. I quickly walked down the stairs before I looked behind me, only to see the skeleton masked man nearly running down the stairs to get to me. Now I basically went to running as fast as I could, until I entered an alleyway.

"Evangeline, stop," I heard Erik call. It was then I realized I had led myself into a corner. As Erik kept walking closer a million thought came into my head, what was I going to do. I was angry at him for what he did those many years ago, I feared him because of what he said he would do to me if I were ever to return to the Opera House.

He was barely 5 feet away from me now; I had to make my decision on what to do quickly. Erik removed his hat and mask placing them carefully on a crate that he was walking by. He was just two feet away, when I came up with my plan.

I clenched my hand together as tight as I could forming a fist. Erik stopped in front of me and a smile came over his face. Putting all of my fear and anger into my strength I swung my fist, hitting the side of his face that wasn't deformed all the way across to his nose. He bent over in pain, taking the chance I closed my eyes and tried to run. I could not get very far though, just as I was getting around a grunting Erik one of his hands flew out and grabbed my arm.

I felt him shove me against one of the walls of the alley. Opening my eyes I saw Erik's face hovering maybe just a foot above from my own, his nose bleeding. Erik had always towered over me and now he was using it as a way to cage me in. He balanced himself with his hands on the wall behind me so that he closed me in with no way of escape. Tilting my head up wards I looked him the eyes, they narrowed.

"Now what was that for?" he asked almost chuckling.

**REVIEWS!**

_**A/N: Hi Folks just in time for Halloween I got a little treat for you all. Chapter is about 2,496 words, and gee a lot of things happen in this chapter. And before I go on with this, yes it was Christmas time so the Ball de Masque would be around Dec 26. Let's see, who could this Louis Boutcher be…he has been mentioned a few times in this story but has never really been part of it (or has he) MWHAHAHA. I did a short little hint to the original novel with Gabriel saying he is Black Death…since Erik is usually Red Death…get it? All they need is Nadir in a yellow outfit and they can be the deadly diseases (Bubonic Plague, Scarlet Fever, and Yellow Fever). Erik gets punched in the face (I'm sorry) though we shall find out that maybe he deserves it?. To explain the whole smell thing, I can imagine Erik just having a certain smell to him that Evangeline is able to smell. A lot of things to be revealed next chapter, which should be good since there seems to be a misunderstanding her somewhere. Till Next Time-GMF7, btw you can thank Hurricane Sandy for this being done a day earlier than planned.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Reunited

Chapter 23

****Evangeline's POV****

"What do you mean what was that for," I said angrily.

"I'd have figured you would be ecstatic to see me after all these years," he said. "Personally I would have preferred a kiss, but a hit to the face will do."

"After what you did, you are lucky that I did not hit something else," I said.

He obviously didn't hear me or had simply ignored my comment for his eyes just trailed up and down my body, "You are as beautiful as I remember." He said his eyes coming to a halt on my face, he tried to brush his hand against my face but I slapped it away.

"Oh don't you try to flatter me," I stated, "I will not forgive you for what you did."

"If you mean having a stuffed bear with a letter saying I was dead sent to your family? I am very sorry but I had no choice, I thought you were dead," he said.

I shook my head, "You thought I was dead? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh it was horrible," he sighed, "Please don't have me recall it."

"No, I am curious to hear about this illusion you have been having yourself live in." I said.

"I wish it was only an illusion," he said sadly, "I was returning from my lair, having gone to fetch the stuffed bear I had been making for our little one. It was one of those days I had upset you, I had figured that if I showed you the bear it would cheer you up. I was maybe half way home when I was knocked out by someone; I was out for hours and when I regained consciousness I rushed as quick as I could home. But when I got there….,"

Erik stepped back away from me; I could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He sank down to the ground. It was then I felt like he hadn't made this up, my heart against my will went out to him. I ignored the opportunity to run; instead I sank down to the ground in front of Erik. "What happened?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "When I entered the house I called out your name, there was no answer, it was then I noticed the blood on the stairs as if something had been dragged down them. I called out your name again, still there was no answer. I ran upstairs to our bedroom, it was then I knew you must have been dead for...for…"

"For…?" I asked.

"On our bed was blood as well as a bloody knife. I could only assume that you were dead, I was overcome by grief I tried to kill myself," he explained.

"You tried to kill yourself," I gasped, I looked down at my hand, it had intertwined itself with his. When I tried to let go I couldn't, either Erik was not going to let go of my hand or my hand did not want to let go.

"I did not want to live without you, so I tried to strangle myself, but Antoinette and an old acquaintance of mine Daroga stopped me seconds before I would have succeeded. I couldn't bring myself to go to your family, so I had Daroga send the letter and the bear saying that I was dead. For the last 12 years, I have just been waiting for me to die naturally so that I could be reunited with you. You don't know how many nights I spent just staring at the doll I have of you wishing you would come back," he concluded.

"Wait, you still have that doll?" I asked, "I thought I told you to get rid of it."

"You did tell me to get rid of it and I did get rid of it, but after I thought you died I got it back. I couldn't stand not being able to see you," he admitted.

I shivered, both freaked out by the fact that he still had a doll that was of my likeness and I was cold. In my dash from the Opera House I had forgotten to get my coat and only now did I realize how cold it was.

"Oh you are cold," he said, he added warmly, "I can fix that". Erik pulled me in close and buried his head into the bun of my hair. Something felt right about this, but yet something else felt wrong, but somehow I did not care, it just felt so right.

****Erik's POV****

I couldn't believe what was happening here I was sitting in a cold alleyway; with my arms wrapped around the wife I thought had been dead for 12 years. The joy that filled my heart was greater than I had ever felt more joy than when she told me she loved me, more joy than when she agreed to marry me, more than when just a few weeks ago I found out that Gabriel was my son. If I could stop time, now would be a good time to do it.

Then Evangeline shot up, moments later I shot up too, "What's wrong. Is it because I was getting blood in your hair?" I asked as I used my sleeve to wipe off the blood from under my nose.

"No it is no that," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It just that I am confused now," she said.

"About what? I told you what happened," I asked.

"Erik, aren't you curious why I have never returned to Paris until now, or why I ran from you earlier?" she asked.

"No, well yes…no? Now you have me confused," I stated.

"The reason why I haven't been in Paris for so long, is I was scared of you," she said.

I raised my brow, "You were scared of me….when did this happen?"

"That day when we last saw each other I had gotten a note. You had been gone in the tunnel for so long, I was getting worried. Then I heard a door slam, naturally I went over to the door to see if you had come home. When I reached the door you weren't there, but there was a sealed letter beside it. I opened it, I still remember the words."

_My Dearest Evangeline,_

_Words cannot describe how I_ feel about you. _These past few months have made me realize something. I cannot do this anymore, I no longer feel any love for you. In fact these past few months have made me see that deep down inside I never wanted this. I want you to go away…now; also I don't wish to ever meet our child. It will be in your best interests and in the best future interests of our child that you never return to the Opera House, if you are to ever return it will end in disaster._

_Yours Regretfully,_

_Erik _

"I may have forgotten a few words here and there, but that was what it said. I packed a few things in a bag and left, returning to my family's estate. Unable to admit that you had left and threatened me, I said that you had died, the letter that you had that…Daroga, send helped confirm it. Till now I never returned not even to Paris," she finished.

"I never wrote that, I would never write something like that," I reached out gently grasping her arm, "You were everything to me, a real living bride, a wife that I could take out on Sundays."

"It was in your hand writing though," she said uncrossing her arms, her hand belonging to the arm I grasped reached up and took hold of my hand.

"I am not saying I do not believe you, but I swear to you I would never write something like that," I said.

"You swear you never wrote that letter," she asked sternly.

I removed my hand from her arm, with her hand still holding on I placed it on my heart. Raising my other hand I swore, "I swear on my very life, I never wrote it."

As I lowered my hand Evangeline stepped forward, causing the gap between us to disappear. I carefully placed a hand under her face, slowly I moved my head closer to hers. "I believe you, "she said. At the same time we moved towards each other, our lips meeting within moments.

As our kiss deepened, I heard something like someone stumbling nearby followed by a muffled sound. I paid it no heed, all that mattered to me at that moment was the women in front of me.

_**REVIEWS! **_

_**A/N: WHOO! Finished this just in time for Thanksgiving. It is about time I had another fluffy chapter and yet I still got it to end with a bit of a cliff hanger. What could be going on here? Why was the letter in Erik's hand writing? Why was a fake murder scene set up? Does the sound in the background mean anything? While you ponder this, I will be setting up a safe hiding spot since I feel as though many of you will be getting mad at me very soon. As a few side notes, I FINALLY put a real live original Leroux novel reference, only took me almost the ENTIRE story. And may have made Evangeline here seem a bit too forgiving too quickly, I have an explanation, she still loves Erik (she had even after what she though he did) deep down in her heart, because of it she was able to forgive him (further questions, just ask). We are almost at the end of this story folk, hope you all are excited for SOMEHOW HERE AGAIN! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Missing

_**To my readers….**_

Chapter 24

****Evangeline's POV****

We broke away, our faces still very close together. I now barely felt the cold air around me; my heart was beating very fast. "That was a lot better than kissing the doll," Erik said.

"Please don't say that…it is too creepy to think of it. Not to mention that it ruins the moment," I said gently.

Erik laughed, "Ruining the moment," he quickly brought his lips back against mine, he pulled away, "I really have missed you," he added sweetly.

"I have missed you too," I said placing my head on his chest, "Sorry about the hitting you in the face."

"It is all right. I understand your reasoning," he said as he once again buried his head into my hair. His arms tighten around me, "Just making sure you are there."

"Do not worry, I am here," I said.

"And you will not leave me," He asked, I could hear the sad desperation in his voice.

"No, I will not being going anywhere," I said gently

He backed away, still holding on to my hand, "Then there is only one thing I can do at this moment," he said.

"Only one thing?" I questioned.

"Yes, and I sincerely hope you will agree to it," he said.

"Depends on the request," I said.

"It is Sunday, and I intend to take you out. Mrs. Masque, may I escort you back to the Ball," he asked.

"Of course you may," I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and escorted me over the crate, putting back on the skeletal mask and placing the hat back on his head.

"Are you still cold?" he asked as we turned the corner onto the main street.

"Just a little bit, but I can handle it for a few more minutes," I answered.

We were not even half way back to the Opera House, when I became reacquainted with an old friend…the ground. Erik kneeled down next to me chuckling, "I see you are still have not gotten over that habit of yours."

"You know I do not do it up purpose. Besides, I tripped over something," I said looking slightly in front of me to see what I had tripped over. It was a walking stick; I picked up and examined it closely. I breathed in quickly.

"What is it?" Erik asked concerned.

I showed him the stick, carved roughly into the wood were the letters G. E. M. "It is Gabriel's, I saw him carve these in yesterday." I explained quickly.

"Why is it out here?" he asked, "When I last saw him, he was inside. Maybe, he came out for a walk?" he suggested helping me up from the ground.

"And left his walking stick, the object he cannot walk or stand long periods of time without being in pain," I said as I handed the stick to him.

"That muffled noise," he pondered, with eyes opened wide moments later. We stared at each other for mere seconds.

"You do not think…" I asked.

"You said it yourself, he would not be able to get far without this," he stated.

I nodded in agreement, "We should go inside, ask to see if anyone saw anything."

"We should meet back at the doors when we are done," he said quickly. I nodded my head nervously; I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I felt guilty, if I had not run away earlier, Gabriel would not be missing. "Evangeline, it will be fine. We will find him," Erik said calmly. We entered the Opera House, and split up.

****Erik's POV****

To think, this night had been going so well; I was reunited with my beloved, got to kiss her, had her agree to me taking her back to the ball, and now that is all ruined because someone thought it a bright idea to kidnap my son. Whoever did this will pay.

I made my way through the crowd as quickly as I could, to the main staircase where Daroga and Antoinette stood. As I approached they looked at me strangely.

"Did it go badly?" asked Daroga

"Nadir! You just do not ask something like that," scolded Antoinette she paused, "Did the whole reunion with Evangeline go bad?"

"No, it went well," I said quickly.

"Then why is she not clinging on to your arm, asked Nadir, Antoinette hit him in the arm. "What, the way he was going on about her earlier, it sounded as though she would be swooning at the sight of him."

"It went fine, now drop it," I said, "Have either of you seen Gabriel, after I left I mean?"

"Yes, he was walking with a man," said Daroga, "About this tall (he motioned with his hands) brown hair, seemed a little shady actually."

"Why do you ask," questioned Antoinette.

I showed them the walking stick, "Evangeline and I found this outside, Gabriel was nowhere near it," I explained.

"And you think, that something bad happened to him," asked Daroga, "Maybe he just dropped it?" Antoinette and I stared at each other for a few moments before nodding; together we smacked Daroga in the back of the head.

"We will help you look for him," stated Antoinette, "Right Nadir?"

"I suppose I have no choice," grumbled Daroga rubbing the back of his head.

**** Evangeline's POV ****

I went to first two people I thought might have seen Gabriel. Uncle Richard smiled as I approached. "Ah, Evangeline I trust you are enjoying yourself."

"I would be enjoying it more if I knew where Gabriel was. Have you or Gilles seen him by chance?" I asked. My Uncle tensed up, Gilles was about to speak when….

"I am sorry I should have told you," Uncle Richard blurted out

"About what?" I said.

"Gabriel was not supposed to leave the Opera House; he had become the Opera Ghost's apprentice. The Ghost said that if he was to ever leave, he would be dragged back by the neck. I am afraid that Opera Ghost has taken him, I am sorry I should have never allowed you to take Gabriel out," he cried.

"Richard? The ghost did not take him," explained Gilles, he turned to me, "I saw him with that Louis Boutcher fellow a while ago."

"Louis? I do not remember him saying he would be here," I stated.

"Gilles are you sure, my sister never informed me that he would be coming," asked Uncle Richard.

"Yes I am quite sure that is who I saw," Gilles said defiantly.

"Thank you, I will go look for him." I said.

I left them, and started to head back towards the doors. Erik was already there, with him was Antoinette and a man I did not recognize. He was quickly introduced to me as Nadir Kahn by Antoinette.

"Daroga and Antoinette said they saw Gabriel go out with a tall brown headed man," explained Erik.

"Gilles said he saw Gabriel with Louis Boutcher," I said.

"Does this Louis have brown hair by chance?" asked Nadir, I nodded, "Then, I say our next move would be to go look for him."

Together we searched through the crowd for Louis but we found no sight of him, as more time passed the more I worried. What happen to Gabriel, where was he?

****Gabriel's POV****

Well that is the last time I go off with a supposed friend of the family. Mr. Boutcher had simple asked me if I would like to join him outside for a walk. I did not have time to refuse, he just grabbed me by the arm and more or less dragged outside. After being dragged around outside for several minutes, we came upon an alley way down it were my parents kissing. I knew this would upset Louis as he had been trying to court my mother for years, but never had I imagined he would do this.

He grabbed me by the head, covering my mouth stifling my scream. Boutcher then dragged (I mean dragged) me away, I let go of my walking stick as he did so. I was dragged away into another alleyway, where I was gagged and my limbs bounded together.

I was forced to smell something that made me very light headed, making me lose consciousness. Before I completely faded out I heard Boutcher sneer, "You will pay for her misdoings boy."

_**REVIEWS**_

_**A/N: Greetings from my safe secure hiding place. Well I have done it again made the chapter seem fluffy but then make it not so fluffy. I actually don't have much to say here except if you think you know what is going on here (have you filled in the puzzle) comment about it I am curious to see what you think. Also if you have a question just ask. GMF7**_


	25. Chapter 25: Revalation

Chapter 25

****Erik's POV****

We had been searching for hours, and yet we still had not seen any sign of him. It was very unnerving, I am the Opera Ghost, I should know everything that goes on under this roof, yet this one thing I could not figure out. Evangeline was nearly beside herself; her eyes had gone red and puffy from holding back her tears. I could not blame her, after all for years she had thought that if she returned to the Opera something bad would happen. Yes she had thought that I would have been behind it, but the idea is there.

The Ball had been slowly emptying out for a half an hour at this point, in a way it made our job easier as there was less of a crowd to search through, but it also meant that Boutcher could have escaped. I had gotten out of my Red Death costume, but kept on the skull mask.

I was giving up hope, sad to say. Perhaps Boutcher had taken Gabriel far from the Opera House, maybe he was no longer even in Paris. But I made sure that our little search party kept looking. There were only a few guests left, I had wondered off by myself when I heard something.

"I swear Julian, saw it clear as day. The man was carrying someone over his shoulder," said a guest. It caught my attention so I listened in a little closer. "He went through one of the doors that led to the stage."

"Really? Jean I think you have had a little too much to drink this evening," said the man's companion.

I thought about it. All though I am sure that it was a probable that the man had been drinking a little too much but perhaps…..I quickly went back over to Evangeline, Giry, and Daroga. They were standing on the stairs trying to get a better view point. Giry had an arm around Evangeline who was now letting tears stream down her face, Daroga craned his neck looking in every direction he could.

When I got to them I wrapped my arm around Evangeline, "I think I know where he is." I said calmly. They all looked at me expectantly

"Apparently someone saw a man carrying someone over their shoulders go to the stage." I explained.

"Then let's go,' said Daroga going up the stairs.

"No Daroga," I said reaching out grabbing his shoulder, he stopped "I want you and Antoinette to get the police."

"Are you sure Erik?" asked Giry.

"Yes, and please hurry." I pleaded. Giry and Daroga quickly left the building while Evangeline and I hurried along to the stage.

**** Evangeline's POV ****

It was eerily quiet, almost a little too quiet. "Erik? How are we to know if they are in here or not?" I asked quietly my voice quivering.

He looked around, "I know this place as though it were the back of my hand." He said, from the rafters I heard the slightest sound, "And no one can hide from me in here." He took my hand and led me up to the rafters.

Over on the other side stood a man with brown hair, looming over a figure dressed all in black…Gabriel. His eyes were closed, his hands and feet were bound by rope but he otherwise did not looked harmed…thank heavens. "Distract him for me," Erik whispered as he let go of my hand and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

"Louis?" I called out.

Boutcher turned towards me and smiled "Ah so you found me. Took you long enough."

"Louis, please let Gabriel go he hasn't done anything to you," pleaded Evangeline.

"Oh don't worry. It has never been about what the boy has done to me. Rather it was what you had done to me," explain Louis.

"Louis, what do you mean I have never done anything to you." I said. On the far end of the rafters I saw Erik looking like what seemed like a shadow slide across the catwalks.

"What do you mean you have done nothing? You broke my heart!" Louis cried out angrily, "We had a chance to be together and you denied me!"

"If I remember correctly Louis it was you who was seeing another girl behind my back," I cried back.

"And as soon as you found out and broke off our relationship, I regretted it. I realized what a fool I was. I wanted you back more than anything, we were happy together." He said, "But no you just had to waste your affection on that malformed monster."

"Erik is not a monster!" I said firmly, "Wait how did you know…"

"What he looks like under that mask." I laughed, "Wasn't that hard really, I mean what fool wears a mask unless he has something to hide. The first time I saw him go back underground all those years ago I knew who and what he was… a freak, a monster."

"You were the one following us." I said.

"Of course, I was looking for any opportunity to swoop in and get you back. But you fell in love with him so quickly. Then you had the nerve to get married to him, and then when I found out you were having his child…well I knew I had to make my move or I would lose you forever." He explained kicking Gabriel's body which let out the faintest moan.

I screamed, "What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Oh, just used an old trick of mine. Guaranteed to give knock someone out for hours." He said holding up a bottle full of some unknown chemical.

Erik was on the other side of the catwalk now, his mask removed, a lasso in his hand he looked down right murderous. "I used the same thing when I got that husband of yours out of the picture. Knocked him out with a club before giving him this, should have conked him out for hours. It gave me more than enough time to forge that letter, convincing you to leave out of fear. Once you had gone it left me free to make it seem like you had been killed."

Erik was maybe just a few feet away now, "After that I tried everything to win you hear back. Helped you to raise your son, treated him like he was my own," said Louis, "But then this stupid boy had to go and find his father."

Just as Erik was ready to place the lasso on his neck, Louis rolled his eyes, "Is that how you want to play it monster? If you place that around my neck your precious son goes over the edge" He put a hand against Gabriel shoulder edging him closer to the edge.

It was at that moment that Gabriel seemed to wake up, he looked at me moving his mouth just enough for the gag to come off a little, "Mama?" he asked groggily. Erik skirted around Louis and came over to me, the lasso still in his hand.

"What do you want Boutcher," growled Erik. The look on his face really made him look like a monster.

"Well I would say your wife, but given how she kissed you earlier I doubt she would want to leave you any time soon." said Louis contemplating. Gabriel started to struggle against his bonds. "Maybe a few hundred francs in exchange for the safe return of Gabriel….or perhaps" Louis began to pull a metal object from his coat pocket….a pistol.

The police started to stream into the theater below. Gabriel stopped struggling against his bonds for a moment he mouthed something before he kicked out his legs tripping Louis who went falling over the edge of the rail causing the entire walk to swing. I quickly grabbed on to the sides to keep myself from falling over. Erik leapt forward; I closed my eyes not wanting to look.

Mere moments later I heard a loud thump, I wait to hear two more but they did not come. All I heard were the sounds of the police barking orders to each other. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the worse.

But there they were, in one hand Erik clung on to the rail of the catwalk in his other hand he clung on to Gabriel's bonds. Both of them were alive and I couldn't be more relived.

**REVIEWS**

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the wait, but I had quite a few issues when it came to writing this chapter. Would have been released yesterday but after a horrible omen that came to me in a dream I had to rework this. Originally Gabriel was suppose to fall to his death as well (now you know why I said I needed a protective bunker). I realize the whole Louis thing kinda came out of the blue and all, and I apologize for that. However I plan on one day rewriting this entire story expanding on it so that things make more sense, don't know when I do this but I do plan on doing it. Now the next chapter shall be the last chapter of this story…you know what that means? Yes it means that soon I shall be able to release the sequel SOMEHOW HERE AGAIN, which I can already tell will be much better than this story. On a side note feel free to check out my POTC fanfic "These Curses of the Black Pearl" while you wait. See you all soon GMF7. **


	26. Chapter 26: An Offer

**** Gabriel's POV ****

Father and Mama worked together to undo the ropes that bound me. I had always known that Louis Boutcher had feelings for my mother but it still did not help me to comprehend how he had been so desperate that he was willing to break her heart, maybe even kill her.

My hands were untied first, allowing me to scratch the itch on my nose which had been bothering me for awhile. I rubbed my injured leg, my jutting them out like that although saving the day, was not I admit my smartest idea. Perhaps I had injured it even more, and my recovery would be slower, it was unknown to me all I knew was that it was throbbing in pain once again. I made a mental note to myself never do anything that saves peoples again; it seems to lead only to injury.

"There we go," said Father as he removed the rope from around my ankles. Within moments I found my mother's arms around me.

"My baby," she said, "Thank god."

"I am fine Mama," I said. Actually to be truthful I still felt a little groggy from whatever Boutcher gave to me. Another pair of arms found their way around both my mother and I, my father was crying causing his deformity to gleam with tears.

I could not blame him though; I suppose that perhaps all his life he had nothing that he could call family. Even when he did feel as though he had a family it was mostly stolen from him. My parents let go of me, father put my arm around his neck and lifted me up just enough so my weight was not on my leg.

****Evangeline's POV****

We left the catwalk and arrived on the main stage. The police surrounded Louis' body; I avoided looking at it. I felt guilty for his death; although he had tried to kill my son it was hard for me to not feel the guilt. He had after all been a one point my friend, the man that once upon a time though I would spend the rest of my life with.

Antoinette and the Daroga ran up to us, they were just as relieved as we were to have Gabriel back safe and sound. We sat Gabriel down on the floor, while the Daroga examined his leg.

"There does not seem to be any more damage to the leg," said the Daroga, he pressed down lightly on the leg causing Gabriel to whimper slightly, "However it may hurt for just a few hours."

We waited for the police to leave with the body on the stretcher, before we too left the stage. Gabriel as once again being held up by Erik, I offered to help but Erik refused. Our group came to a stop out in front of a wall, which Erik opened with a light tap to one of the stones.

"I suppose we will see you all in the morning?" asked Antoinette.

Erik and I glanced at each other quickly. "Of course, after all we have a lot to catch up on don't we?" I replied. We parted ways as Erik, Gabriel and I entered the passage way and the wall closed up behind us.

****Erik's POV****

My family, reunited at last. After so long of living in a world of unhappiness it was an odd feeling to know that I at last had the chance to live like any other man. I was very contempt in that thought as we walked through my underground passage ways to the river. Gabriel the poor boy had started to fall asleep on my shoulder, making it so I was carrying him more than I was before.

When we reached the river, there was a sight that I didn't know how to explain. There was man with bright red hair and a well kept beard, he seemed to radiate with power. At his side was a large dog that looked almost like a wolf, its coat dark as the shadows. The pair stood there as though they were waiting for us.

"Evening." said the man. He spoke as though he was speaking a language that he was not use to speaking in.

"Evening, how did you get down here?" I asked stepping in front of Evangeline as I passed on a sleeping Gabriel unto her shoulder.

"Let's just say I know the underground world just as well as you," said the man scratching his dog behind the ears.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Who I am is not important. I am here however to offer you and your wife a choice." Explained the man.

"What do you mean?" asked Evangeline.

"A chance, a chance to relive your lives. My…superiors believe that you deserve the opportunity to change your fate." Explained the man.

Evangeline and I looked at each other, by the look in her eyes I could tell we thought the same thing. This man was obviously mad, he must have been out with his dog while he was drunk and gotten lost a found himself in the tunnels under the city. We mentally made an agreement to humor the man.

"Well if you are offering it, I suppose we should take it." Said Evangeline, "Don't you agree Erik?"

"Yes," I replied, "After all a chance like this does not come every day."

The man eyes narrowed and shook his head as if he knew that we were humoring him, "If that is you decision then it shall be done." He looked down at his dog, "Come Kyrie." The pair walked around us and went down through the tunnels. As their footsteps got further away I wondered if the man would get home in one piece. If he was drunk enough to off people a chance to relive their lives, then god knows how he was going to do walking through the tunnels.

Evangeline and I got Gabriel down safely into the boat without waking him. When we got to the lair we got off the boat. I put Gabriel on a couch and place a blanket on him, while Evangeline headed to the bedroom.

When I entered the bed room Evangeline was lying down in the bed, her green dress still on. I lied down beside her, as soon as I was comfortable she nuzzled her head on my shoulder as I wrapped a loving arm around her. She was sound asleep within a few moments. I kissed her forehead before I too fell asleep.

**REVIEWS?**

_**A/N: Well that's it folks. This is the end of THE PHANTOM. But it is not the end of Erik and Evangeline's story. Starting 'hopefully' on Monday I shall begin the publishing of the sequel to this story "Somehow Here Again". I sincerely hope that you continue your reading of my work. I am sorry if this is a REALLY bad ending to this story folks but it really is suppose to lead on to Somehow Here Again. The mysterious man and dog are actually characters in my Greek Mythology Fan Fic "The Forgotten Flame" currently on hiatus. While you wait feel free to check out my POTC story "These Curses of the Black Pearl" As usually any questions you may have feel free to ask me and I will answer them. See you all Monday with the release of Somehow Here Again.**_


	27. Announcement

Figured I would put this up as I know this story is still getting views and a lot of favs. First of all THANK YOU! For all the of the support. Want you all to know in case you didn't know. The sequel to this story is up and is being updated fairly often. So if you like this story go check out SOMEHOW HERE AGAIN.


End file.
